Adventures in Fandom
by Emli
Summary: A collaborative story with my friend, Lovina Holmes. What happens when Lovina and Emli aquire the power to summon any character they want, any time they want, from any book they want, into their own houses? Well, the answer is written in these chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Greeting

_**A/N:**__ So, this is my first Fic on here, mainly because all of my other writings can't be described as Fics. Ah, well…This is a collaborative work, with my friend Lovina Holmes. Also, kicking off our first chapter, is our favorite (not-emo) Avian American, Fang!_

_This story was inspired by another fic that Lovina read a long, long time ago, called something along the lines of "My Adventures with the Angel of Music", a Phantom of the Opera fan fiction. It was also inspired by boredom and a need to write something that we hadn't been working on for a while._

_**Disclaimer (to get it out of the way):**__ We don't own anything except ourselves._

* * *

It was a normal summer day for Lovina: Wake up at about ten in the morning, take a shower, brush her teeth, flop onto her free bottom bunk and pray a bit... And then run to the living room and log on to her dad's laptop, plug in her external hard drive, followed by her beloved Intuos 4. She checked her Plurk while waiting for Yahoo to load, said "HI!" to her friend Emli, and then signed on to email.

Only then did she notice that something was wrong.

"Hey. Where's the fighting?" she asked herself. "Dad?"

No answer.

She stood and searched through the house, finding each room empty, until she came to the kitchen again; there, she found a note on the fridge. She rolled her eyes.

_"Morning, Stinky, :P I'm taking the girls out to see Tutankhamen again. We should be back by dinner. Linda called, you don't have to serve tonight. See you later._

_Love, Meanest Daddy in the World."_

Lovina smiled at their inside jokes and went back down the hall to go get dressed. As she reached for her doorknob, she heard something thumping in the attic. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She really needed to stop watching _A Haunting_... "Someone up there?" she called.

The thumping stopped immediately. Then, a muted voice replied, asking, "Who's that?"

"Lovina."

"Never heard of you."

"Why are you in my attic?"

There was a pause, and then the thumping followed her voice down the hall to the door into the attic. "Is this the door?" the voice asked, louder this time. It was definitely a guy. A young guy.

"Yeah. Hold on, let me open it for you." Lovina opened up the ladder and made her way up, then pushed the tile of ceiling inside. A pair of hands took it from her, and then she found herself looking into darkness. "Umm. You should probably come down."

"No, I should stay up here in the cold, drafty attic."

"With the bare insulation, too. Don't forget." Lovina shimmied her way down the ladder and then held it steady for the pair of bare, dark-skinned feet. The body that followed made her eyes grow wide. Just to be sure, she performed a mental checklist of description:

1. A pair of regular old black jeans--not quite skinny jeans followed the bare feet,  
2. a sort of long black jacket covered his back, but the tips of his wings were revealed, brushing against the back of his calves,  
3. his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing lean, scarred brown arms,  
4. and lastly, a dark haired head left the attic, and as he turned to look at her over his shoulder as he slid down the rest of the ladder, a thin but round Grecian face revealed itself, and a pair of calculating, reserved brown eyes met hers.

"A teenage girl. Whoop-de-flipping-doo."

"Fang Ride. I could say the same of you." Hey, that rhymed! "Why were you in my attic?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know. Why did Doctor Martinez's attic suddenly turn into yours?"

Lovina had to think at that. "Huh. I dunno. Because, last time I checked, you were a fictional character. And I mean fictional, not the 'real-but-got-JP-to-write-our-story' fictional. And, you didn't talk so much."

"I don't generally talk a lot when there are _other people_ to do the talking." Fang eyed her carefully. "Where am I?"

"My house." He raised an eyebrow at her. "In the Bay Area."

_"Of?"_

"California."

"..."

"Yeah, Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore." She shook her head and turned. "I'll get the phone."

A few moments later, after dialing five different numbers, Fang set the phone down. "Is it possible that maybe I'm in an alternate universe?"

She shrugged. "Hey. Supposedly this happened to someone else and the Phantom of the Opera. And I know _he's_ not--OH!" She jumped up. "We need to find all the pens in the house. It might get you back to your place, just find them all!"

Lovina ran down the hall and grabbed her collection of fine-tip pens. She began scribbling on an open page of her notebook. _A Fanta appeared on the table, she wrote. _Pen after pen. Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened...

"What about this one?" Fang asked, handing her a black pen with a rounded button at one and a tip at the other.

"That's for my--" She gasped and tried writing her Fanta line on her notebook. No trace of her words remained on her paper, but lo and behold! A bottle of Fanta appeared on the table. "This is it!" She picked up her notebook and thought. "Alright." _Fang closed his eyes and appeared in Dr. Martinez's attic_, she wrote. Fang closed his eyes, and--

Nothing happened.

"Umm... Fang was suddenly professing his undying love for Max?" Lovina tried.

"Holy crap I love Max!" he shouted, and covered his mouth in disgust. Nevertheless, his words still leaked through his fingers. "I don't think I can survive without her! Get me back to her, now, girl!"

Lovina examined her pen carefully. "Yeah. I think we need to get you to St. Fang's..." She coughed and scribbled him back to normal.

"Give me that!" Fang swiped the pen away and tried writing something in Lovina's notebook. He frowned. "This thing's busted."

"Au contraire," a voice said. Lovina turned around to face--herself. "Hey, fictional me. You can't write Fang back, and Fang can't use the pen. Sorry. But you can get Emily and people here, and you can have lots of fun torturing--I mean hanging with Fang."

"Like that 'My Adventure with the Angel of Music' fic, except...with Fang?"

"Yuppers."

"So... I can't send him back. Ever?"

"Not until I feel like it. No."

"Please?" Fang asked.

"Before you ask with puppy eyes, I'm outta here." Lovina's clone waved and disappeared in a poof of sparkles that disappeared before they could make a mess on the floor.

Lovina glanced at Fang. "This is going to rock," she squealed. "I'm getting Emli right now!"

As she scribbled away, Fang wished to God--or whoever'd listen--that he could be struck by lightning before 'Emli' got there.

Emli yawned and sat down in her chair, stuffing the last bite of pancake down her throat and flipping open her laptop. She quickly logged in, opened up Firefox, and signed into her email account. "Only one new message," she sighed, checking the inbox to see who it was from. Her disappointed frown turned quickly into a grin when she saw the sender: it was from Lovina! Emli beamed widely and opened the email; as she scanned it, her grin ever wider. "Em," she read aloud...

_Something amazing has happened. Something so out-of-this-world that you'll never ever believe it. Ever. But you have to, because it's true. Fang just appeared in my house. Yes, FANG. From Max Ride. And guess what else? There's this pen that can control him. I can write whatever I want, and it'll happen._

_And, one more thing: you're invited to come on over and give it a try._

_Hurry!_

_-Lovina  
_  
Emli quickly ran outside and hopped onto her bike, pedaling so fast that she could hardly feel herself doing so. She reached Lovina's house in only minutes. Bursting through the door, she ran into the kitchen. "Hi, Fang!" she shouted eagerly, waving. "You've got no idea how much fun we're going to have together while you're here." She smiled angelically, grabbed the pen, and scribbled, _Fang plays with My Little Pony dolls, all the while singing the theme song at the top of his lungs._

She then watched in awe as Fang, his expression confused and a little sour, went and got some My Little Pony dolls from Lovina's sister's room and began to make them "gallop" in circles around him, singing, "My little pony, my little pony, you'll always be in my heart!" over and over again.

"Awesome, it works for me, too!" Emli squeed, giggling with glee. "That is just way too awesome."

Fang scowled. "It is in _no way _awesome," he said, but it came out all jumbled up with the Pony song, so that neither girl could understand what he was saying. "My little pony, my little pony..." he began again, his brow furrowing in disgust.

_Fang did a wild jig around the room,_ Emli wrote, getting a little tired of the Pony dance.

And Fang, as written, stood up, dropped the My Little Pony dolls, and did an extremely wild jig around the room, almost knocking Lovina's head off several times. "Why? " he asked despairingly. "Why did I have to get stuck here, dancing around, and not Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel? Why me?"

"Because you're the most fun," Lovina said, then snatched the pen away from Emli and wrote that Fang should sit very, very still until one of the girls told him that he could move again. "Okay, Em," she then said, "do you want to braid or dye?"

Emli cackled maniacally. "Definitely dye...but what color?"

"Red." Lovina nodded wisely. "His natural color with a bit of red on the bangs would make him look _really_ emo."

"I'm not emo!" Fang hissed through his teeth, unable to move his lips.

"Fine. It'll make you hot and only slightly emo." Lovina shrugged. "Hm. Doesn't look like you have enough hair to braid… How about just tiny little ponytails all over his skull?"

Emli nodded. "Alright. You start at the back, I'll start with his bangs."

"Please, no," Fang grumbled.

"How come you get his front?" Lovina muttered as she wrote herself some little rubber hair bands—you know, the kind that always get tangled in your hair and you end up having to cut out. "Oooh…"

"Idea?" Emli asked, already starting with the dye.

"Please not an idea," Fang pleaded.

"Fang…let's me take…off…his…jacket," Lovina wrote, and then tore off his jacket. "Wings!" she said excitedly. "Pictures for the blog!"

"You have to be so…_practical. _Can't we just torture him? You can always get the pictures later. Maybe even a video?" Emli rolled her eyes.

"But—"

"You can write yourself a video camera."

"But—"

"And then Kali will be like, 'ZOMG!'."

"Emli!"

"Yeah?"

Lovina pointed over Emli's shoulder at the words that had appeared in the air. "We can't do video," Lovina explained. "A) No one would believe us. B) If they did, Fang has this fear of becoming a freak show, and he doesn't even have his darling Maxie to suffer with. And C), I don't want all the fangirls to die because they stopped breathing. I don't want to be the cause of a worldwide epidemic of suffocation due to silent squees."

"…Wow, Lovina." Emli shrugged. "You're right."

"Thnks, Lve," Fang ground out.

"Did you just try to say my name?" Lovina asked, puzzled. "Was that what the 'Love' was for?"

"Nah, maybe he's just being flirty," Emli said maliciously.

Fang groaned, closing his eyes in agony. "Kill me newwwwwwww," he begged.

"I think you meant _'now'._" Lovina snickered and tied off the first of his ponytails. "Sorry, Fang."

Five minutes later and they were done. Fang's bangs had a few streaks of red in them, and they lay flat against his forehead. The rest of his hair was done up in little ponytail-spikes. Lovina and Emli studied their handiwork carefully.

"God, he'd be so cute without the ponytails. But right now he looks so…so…"

"Goth."

Lovina nodded. "Goth is right," she commented, then raised an eyebrow at Fang. "Do you want to try taking out the rubber bands, or do you want to stay on the safe side and let us cut them out?"

Fang groaned loudly, the girls having agreed to let him move ever so slightly. "I'd say I wanted to try taking them out, but from what you just said about the 'safe side'..." He sighed. "Just try not to cut off _all _of my hair, please." Then his eyes shut tight, and he clenched his fists in preparation for what was sure to be the haircut of a lifetime.

Cackling evilly, Emli grabbed a scissors and leaned in to start cutting the bands off. "Should I just cut them off nicely, or cut some hair off?" she asked Lovina, who shrugged. "Well, he could spare a little hair...besides, we each need a keepsake, don't we?"

About 10 minutes later, after Lovina had started in with Fang's hair as well, the girls leaned back to appreciate their handiwork; it wasn't all that bad, really...or at least, that's what they told themselves. Fang thought a little differently as he snagged a mirror off a nearby shelf. "Oh, god," he whined, "it's horrible. What's with all the random chunks sticking up all over? And what about this piece?" He held up a piece of hair that was about 3 inches longer than the other bits.

Lovina giggled. "Oops," she said, and cut it shorter--a little too short.

Fang groaned and put his head in his hands, mumbling something that sounded like, "When do I go home?" into his palms. Then he looked back up at Emli and Lovina, a calculating look in his eye, and suddenly reached out and grabbed the pen and paper. He quickly wrote, "Fang went back home, and his hair grew back normally...although the red dye stayed in." Then he closed his eyes and waited for something--anything--to happen.

When he opened his eyes, Emli and Lovina were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room, but it looked like the same one he'd been in before, and definitely not Dr. Martinez's. So where were Lovina and Emli?

"RAAAAAAWR!" two voices yelled, and Fang jumped up and spun around, his eyes immediately locking on the two girls hurtling towards him. He tried to dodge them, but they were far too quick; the pair of them rammed into him with full force, and he dropped like a rock onto the floor beneath.

Lovina and Emli grinned down at him from where they were sitting on his chest, but their grins disappeared at once when Fang sneezed all over them. "Ew!" they squealed at once, but they didn't move.

Fang grinned. "I really deeded dhat," he said, his voice altered by a stuffed-up nose that had been bothering him for a while. "Sorry about your shirts, though..."

Emli looked down to see what Fang had apologized for: spatters of green all over both her and Lovina's shirts. "Ew!" she shouted again, this time scrambling off of Fang and into Lovina's room, grabbing a random t-shirt and changing into it; she didn't want to go home and abandon Fang. When she returned, she took Lovina's place on Fang's chest and waited until her friend came back with a clean shirt and a bottle of liquid decongestant, labeled grape flavored. Eugh.

Lovina crouched down and measured out the decongestant, handing the cup to Emli, who tipped it into Fang's mouth.

Fang almost retched on top of Emli as he, with great difficulty, swallowed the medicine. Lovina got up and capped the medicine, a light smile on her face. "You can let him up now," she told Emli.

"But won't he run away?" Emli asked.

"There's nowhere to go," her friend replied and reached for her pen. "Alright. Since I think Fang was cuter without the choppy hair, I'm going to be nice and give him another makeover."

"Please, no," Fang grumbled, pushing Emli off of him.

"Why don't you look in the mirror again," Lovina suggested.

Fang did so, and blinked. "Hey. That looks…"

"Awesome? Hot? Cool?"

"It looks _alright,_" Fang finished.

Lovina sighed and shook her head. "Anyway—"

There was a loud ping from the living room. "Woops," Lovina said. "Must've left the volume turned up all the way. Wonder who's emailing me?"

"Laptop! Blog!" Fang zoomed down the hall, leaving Emli and Lovina blinking behind him.

"Is it possible that he's high off of that stuff?" Emli questioned, examining the ingredients on the bottle of decongestant.

"That was the idea," Lovina said. "But I didn't think the pseudo-epinephrine would kick in so fast."

"In English, please?"

"Fake adrenaline high."

"Ahhhh." Emli nodded. "We should probably go find out who emailed you before Fang starts posting on his blog."

"Probably."

Emli followed Lovina into the living room, where Fang was just sitting down in a chair, Lovina's laptop in hand. Emli reached over and grabbed the laptop from him, handing it to Lovina and sitting down next to Fang, who was practically vibrating as he reached out for the laptop. "Laptop. Blog," he said, a pleading note in his voice as he wiggled his fingers around in the air, his eyes boring into Lovina's.

Lovina shook her head. "No, Fang, you should've brought your own laptop if you wanted to blog. Anyway, I don't want you snooping around in my accounts." She stuck out her tongue, then sat down cross-legged on the ground and was immediately immersed in the online world, her fingers flying over the keys as she typed out a response to the emailer.

"But how was I supposed to know I'd be magically transported to California?" Fang asked. "I want the laptop!" He then, to Lovina and Emli's immense surprise, began to bawl his eyes own. "Gimme gimme gimme! Pleeease? Gimme the laptop! Wanna blog!"

Emli blinked. "Um, Fang, calm down..." she tried. "Please calm down."

"No," Fang howled, "I want the laptop! Laptop, laptop, laptop, laptop, laptop..." He was getting a little frenzied now, and finally Emli handed him her cell phone, the internet opened up on it. It was very slow, but with luck it would silence Fang. She took a deep breath and typed in the address to Fang's blog, making sure that he could see her do it, then said, "Here, it's open. Just log in and type a post."

He began typing away, frowning in concentration. Lovina looked up and grinned at Emli. "That's a cute face," she said, nudging her friend and nodded at Fang, who was getting frustrated.

"These aren't my posts!" he bawled. "That's not my blog!"

"Of course it isn't," said Lovina. "Why would it be?"

"But—but—but—it says FANG'S blog!"

"You're in an alternate universe where you aren't supposed to exist. You really think it'd be your blog?"

He sniffled."Well...I guess I sort of thought...but where _is _my blog? I wanna pooost."

Emli rolled her eyes, taking her phone back from Fang and placing it in her pocket. "Well, Fang, I think that people would think it was weird if you posted on the other Fang's blog saying that you were the real Fang, and had traveled here magically from another dimension...so...."

As she drifted off, Lovina laughed. Fang and Emli looked at her, wondering what was the cause of the outburst. "Sorry, I was just reading the newest update on Poetry Corner," she explained sheepishly.

Emli grinned and ran over to her friend, peering over her shoulder to read the FanFiction that was on the screen. "God, I love Poetry Corner," she said.

Lovina nodded. "So, what next, Fang?" she asked.

"You're preeeetty," he said.

She glanced at him. "He really _is _high off of that stuff."

"Yeah. I thought that was the point of making him get all stuffed up."

"And making him sneeze all over our shirts? Ugh. _That_ wasn't on purpose. I just had the idea to give him the high-inducing meds."

They glanced at each other, and then at Fang, who had gotten up and crawled under the dining room table in search of dust-bunnies, proclaiming, "We're goin' on a bear hunt, We're goin' on a bear hunt..."

"...Wow."

* * *

_Fang: The girls say I'm supposed to say that you should probably review with suggestions for other crazy stuff they can do to me! Isn't that great?!_

_Lovina: You know that's a bad thing, right?_

_Emli: I think he's still high…_

_Fang: Really? I didn't know that. You know what else? I didn't know that chocolate-covered pretzels were good. Do you think that chocolate-covered desert rat would be good, too? I think it would. What about chocolate-covered tacos?_

_Emli: Um, yeah. Why don't you go find out for yourself, while we wait for people's ideas?_

_Fang: Alrighty! Bye-bye, people! Seeya in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: WYRToD Extreme

**A/N: **_Dunno why I'm posting an Author's Note. I just am. This was really fun to write…and wait till you see what Lovina and I have got planned for chapter 3!_

_

* * *

  
_

Fang woke to someone thumping him in the back. Which was weird, because he was almost sure that he was lying on a bed, with his back to the wall… As he sat up, it became clear that he had been on his back, not on his side, and that the thumping was of someone _under_ the bed, punching the bottom of the mattress.

Lovina came in, rolling her eyes. "Alright, what do you want, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"To go home," he said immediately.

"I already told you, that's impossible—"

"Fang?"

Lovina and Fang both jumped as the thumping on the mattress stopped and a voice called Fang's name. Fang raised his eyebrows. "Iggy, why are you under the bed?"

"I was looking for _you_ under the bed, and then all of a sudden all this junk appeared and now I'm stuck!"

Lovina and Fang looked at each other in surprise. "Hold on, Iggy," she sighed, and dropped to the floor, pulling out the boxes that were blocking Iggy's way. Eventually, she cleared a path for him and stood up, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, sniffling. "Ugh, dust bunny in my face," she groaned.

Iggy crawled out, his hair covered in dust. Fang grabbed him and sat him down on the bed. "Hey, Iggs."

"Where are we, Fang?"

Seeing that Lovina was a bit preoccupied with rubbing her face, Fang took the incentive. "We're in California, at Lovina's house. In an alternate dimension where none of us actually exist. Lovina has a magic pen that can do anything that _she_ or her crazy friend Emli writes. We suffer for it."

"Oh. So they're FangGirls?"

"I guess so." Fang sighed. "They tortured me, and then they got me high on grape flavored decongestant." He made a face.

"Oh man. Dude, I feel bad for you." Iggy patted him on the shoulder.

"Speaking of that high, what happened?" Fang asked Lovina.

She looked up with watery eyes. "When you started to come off the high and get all sneezy again, I gave you a Benadryl and shoved you on the bottom bunk so you wouldn't crash where my 'rents could see. And then Emli left, because you're boring when you sleep. You keep saying, _'Ugh… Max… Max… Yawn… Max…'"_

"That sounds like Fang," Iggy agreed.

"Hey!"

"_Anyway_," Lovina continued, "I'll call Emli and see if she can come over, meanwhile you guys can eat some breakfast.. I'll go get it...be right back."

She then quickly headed out into the hallway and rushed towards the kitchen, toasting half a loaf of bread and making a pound of bacon. Then she brought it all, along with a gallon jug of milk and two jars each of peanut butter, strawberry jam, and butter.

When she returned with the food, she set it all down on the side table. "Hope that's enough," she said, grinning, then went back outside--closing the door behind her--to call Emli and tell her about the latest development.

_Ring, ring...ring, ring..._

Emli grabbed the phone from where it was sitting right next to her. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Em,_" greeted Lovina's voice from the other end. "_You'll never, ever guess what just happened. Ever_."

Emli grinned. "Did Fang just express his undying love for potatoes or something?" she inquired, laughing a little. "Oh, and what time should I come over? I don't want to miss a second of, erm, 'playing' with Fangling, but..."

"_Anytime's fine,_" Lovina responded, "_and that's not it, although it would be funny...Anyway, no, it's better--way better--than Fang expressing his undying love for potatoes._"

"What could be better than that?"

"_Iggy appeared under his bed this morning, that's what, and he's just as fantastic as everyone says he is.. He's really amazing...and maybe we can control him, too! Just come over right away so we can experiment with the boys some more!_"

"I'm on my way."

Once again Emli got on her bike and hurried back down the magic lane to Lovina's house. She jumped off and joined Lovina on the way inside. "So, is he blond, or does he have red hair, or is it red-blond, or what?" she asked.

"Blond with red streaks. Shh, they're in my room, eating. I'll stall them, you go get the pen. It's on the kitchen table."

Emli nodded and ran off to get the pen, while Lovina walked back into her room to find Fang explaining what Lovina looked like to Iggy.

"Sounds hot," Iggy said, not noticing her. Fang slapped himself. "But that Emli girl sounded cute too. How old are they? Think they like you better than me, Fnick?"

Lovina gaped at them. "Emli, make Iggy slap himself!"

Emli grinned, then wrote, "Iggy slapped himself on the cheek, leaving a bright red spot that stayed there for a week or so. He was ashamed of himself for being such a sexist pig." Then she looked up, ready to watch Iggy slap himself, and...nothing happened.

Fang looked blankly at Iggy, Emli, and Lovina, in turn. "Great," he said. "So Ig doesn't have to do whatever you write, but I do? How fair is that? I mean, he's supposedly a fictional character, too, so he should hafta, too, right? So what's the problem? Or did you just write that he'd shut up, Emli?"

"No, she didn't write that, 'cause I can talk just fine," Iggy said gleefully.

Frowning, Emli said, "I'm sure it's just the wrong pen, Fang. There's got to be some way..."

Suddenly, Iggy's right hand shot up and flew towards his face, making a loud slapping noise as it made contact. "Ow!" he shouted. "What was that?! That hurt!"

Then Lovina walked into the room; no one had even noticed that she was gone. "Emli was right; it's just the wrong pen. This one--" she held up a bright blue PaperMate, "--can apparently control Iggy. So Fang, you don't have to share your pen with Iggs; you each get your own! Isn't that special?"

"Sure," Iggy muttered.

Emli leaned over and grabbed the pad of paper that Lovina had written on, then quickly read what she'd written--"Iggy slapped himself, hard, across the face." Then she thought for a moment, and added what she herself had written before. "It left a bright red hand-print that stayed there for days. Iggy was ashamed of himself for being such a sexist pig."

Suddenly, Iggy's cheek turned an angry red color, and he hung his head in ignomony. "I'm sorry for being such a sexist pig," he said seriously, then a few seconds later added, "but you two really _do_ sound cute." He smiled roguishly and winked, then took a fourth piece of toast and buttered it up, sticking it whole into his mouth.

"Um, thanks."

"Mmn prbmm."

Lovina swatted him with her notebook. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lovina shook her head and climbed onto the headboard of the bottom bunk that stuck out as a step to the top. She sat down there and thought for a moment, examining the two pens in her hand. "Hey, Em…"

"Idea?"

"Idea. How about you get Iggy's pen, and I get Fang's? We can always trade off and stuff, but it'll be easier to just control one of them each, instead of having to switch all the time."

"Good idea," Emli said. "But what should we do? Hm..." She paused, then scribbled, "Iggy invited Fang to a tea party, then put on a tutu and feather boa.. After that, he let Emli escort him to the bathroom, where she put some very...beautiful makeup on him."

Iggy blinked. "Fang, let's have a tea party," he said while heading into one of Lovina's sister's rooms--the same one from which Fang got his My Little Pony dolls. When he emerged, he had a very fluffy pink feather boa and a hot pink tutu on. He then walked up to Emli, looking expectant.

"Um, okay, let's go get some makeup on you," Emli said, trying not to laugh, while the other two watched on--Fang in terror, Lovina in extreme amusement.

"What have you _done_ to him?" Fang asked, horrified. "What are you going to do to _me?"_

"Nothing, yet," she soothed. "My evilness has limits."

He sighed and flopped down on the bed, rubbing his forehead and muttering something like, "I'm going to die here."

"No you're not! We'll make you eat lots of food, so you can't starve yourself, and I'm not like that sadistic fic writer who tore your wings out and did the cat-o-ninetails on you." Lovina and Fang shuddered in unison. "Yeah. I'm not that evil."

"Nice to know," he grumbled.

"Hm. What can we do next… While we wait for Emli to make Iggy beauuuutiful, how about I give you a new outfit?" She beamed at him.

He glared at her. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Dude. You slept for twelve hours in it."

"Twelve hours?" he groaned.

"Benadryl knocks you out. And yeah. Twelve hours. Anyway… Hm." She tapped her pursed lips with the button end of her pen, and then began drawing on her tablet (which had been hooked up to the laptop that she'd moved into her bedroom). Soon, she'd designed an outfit that she was happy with, and looked over at Fang to see her handiwork.

"Doesn't look half bad," she mused.

He looked down at himself, expecting to see frills and lace. Instead, to his surprise, he found himself wearing a red T-shirt with gold paint-splatter wing designs all across the front, a necklace with a set of silver wings on it, black jeans (like his old ones, except not quite as tattered and worn), and a black hoodie with whispy silver wings on the back.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Less black than before," he noted. "But I like it."

She smiled. "Now, of course, I have to humiliate you. Just so it's fair." She thought for a moment. "I'm coming up blank."

"You really _aren't_ that evil, are you?"

"Hey, I _could_ be making you fall madly in love with Iggy."

It was then that Emli and Iggy had walked back into the room, and Emli grinned widely. "Do it!" she exclaimed. "Please, Lovina, do it!!"

"Nooo," Iggy said. He was still wearing the tutu and feather boa, but had convinced Emli to, instead of putting makeup on his face, use facepaint to make him resemble a horrific monster. "By the way, Fang, what does my face look like? Tell the truth. She says she didn't paint it with girly makeup, but I don't believe her."

Fang took in Iggy's appearance, then said slowly, "Well, you're still wearing the tutu and the feather thing, but your face looks like some zombie bit you," he said frankly. "It's awesome."

Nodding, Emli reached over and wrote, "Suddenly, the feather boa and tutu disappeared, as well as Iggy's shirt." At once, it happened, and both girls squeed (if that's a word) softly.

"God, Iggy's got some _abs_," Emli breathed, staring. "And look at those wings..."

Lovina did the same, then abruptly broke out of her spell and scribbled something on her own notepad. Suddenly Fang's top fell away, and then the girls' attention was focused on him. "Woah," Lovina gasped. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. We're so lucky! We've got two amazingly hot guys, and we can make them do whatever we want them to! And they can't ever go away until my pseudo-self says so!"

"....Your what?" Emli and Iggy asked as one.

Lovina blinked. "Um, well, the 'me' from Fang's universe appeared here when Fang tried to go home, and said that he couldn't until she said so. So at least _he_ can't leave until--"

There was a tapping sound from behind them, and they all turned around to see...Emli, even though she was right in front of them. "Hey," the other Emli said calmly. "Actually, the other Lovina can do all she wants and Iggy'll stay right here. He goes back when I say so. Anyway, have fun, girls!" She grinned and waved, then, suddenly, she was gone.

"Sweet!" Emli exclaimed. "There's a 'me' in their world, too! And Iggy can't leave till 'I' say so, so...basically, Lovina, we've got two very cute guys here to do whatever we want with, and they can't run away. So...what's next?"

"Might as well have that 'party'. Except, let's make it as scarring for the boys as possible."

"You know what that means."

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Fang and Iggy groaned. "Why?" they asked together.

"Because we said so," Emli said firmly, pulling them to the ground and pulling out her deck of Truth or Dare cards. "These'll help us come up with stuff. Just take a card when you can't think of anything...but if you take a card, you have to either make up your own from there or take what's on the card."

Lovina grinned. "Okay! I'll go first. Fang, Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Truth, I guess..."

Lovina thought for a moment, then frowned. "God, I don't know why, but I'm totally stuck," she whined, then picked up the top card, scanning it quickly. A huge grin broke out over her face as she turned back to Fang. "If you had to make out with 3 people, who would they be, and in what order?"

Emli cracked up. "Was that seriously on one of my cards?" she asked. "I've never seen that one before!"

"Yep!" Lovina replied gleefully. "So, Fang, what's the answer?" She turned to Fang, who'd blanched white and had suddenly found his feet very interesting.

He looked slowly up at Lovina. "Well, if I _had _to make out with three people...." he started, "they'd probably be Megan Fox… Bonnie Wright…and… Emma Watson."

Lovina looked at Emli. "Bonnie Wright's Ginny, right?"

She nodded.

"Ohhhh. No wonder." Lovina rolled her eyes.

Fang glared at Lovina, who didn't notice. Then he pointed deviously at Emli. "Truth or Dare?"

Emli paused, then said, "Truth."

"Fine, be wimpy," Fang said, a little grumpily, then asked her, "If you could make any one person in this room your slave, who would it be, and why?"

Blinking, Emli said, "Probably Iggy, because he's a really good cook, strong, funny, cute, and he can fly. Plus, I would get to torture him some more, and he'd have to just put up with it. Hey! That's what we're doing already!" She grinned at Iggy, who was looking at her and rolling his unseeing eyes.

"Thanks, I guess," he muttered.

"No problem, Ig," Emli replied, then turned to Iggy. "Truth or Dare, Iggy?"

"Dare!"

"Uhhh." Emli pulled out a card. "The group selects any type of food for you. You must chew a complete mouthful, then spit the contents into a glass. Fill the glass to the rim with water and then drink down the delicacy."

"EUGH!"

Fang shuddered in agreement. Lovina shook her head, smiling, and wrote up some milk duds and handed them to Iggy. "Milk duds," she told him. He groaned.

"Great," he said, but took them and popped a handful into his mouth, his cheeks bulging. He apparently forgot what to do next, though, and swallowed the mouthful straightaway. Everyone else rolled their eyes at him, telling him to 'try again' in sarcastic voices. "Fine," he said, taking another mouthful.

After he'd chewed the new set thoroughly, he took the cup that Emli handed him and spit the chewed-up Milk Duds out. "_Ewwww_," Emli said, "that looks disgusting." Then she took the cup into the kitchen and filled it to the brim, carefully bringing it back to Iggy without spilling a drop. "There you go, Iggy. Bottoms up!"

He gagged, and once he'd drank everything he sprawled out on the bed like a zombie that had just eaten too many brains. Except, of course, for the fact that zombies generally _enjoy _eating brains. "That was...almost...blegh," he moaned. "It was like old, rotten chocolate milk with...stuff in it."

Fang made a face, then said, "Maybe we shouldn't play this anymore..."

"How 'bout Would You Rather? Or True Colors?" Emli suggested.

Lovina nodded. "Would You Rather sounds good."

"Alright, Lovina, you first! Would you rather kiss Fang or Iggy?"

"Em!"

Fang and Iggy raised their eyebrows at her expectantly. "Come on," Iggy said. "Who can resist this?" Fang was silent, his lips twisted up in a smirk.

"Iggy's a sexist pig, and Fang isn't as much of one, so I'll go with Fang. Emli, would you rather have Iggy or TayLautner come to your rescue?"

"Meanie," Emli said, frowning as she thought deeply. Then her face brightened as she said, "Both!"

Lovina rolled her eyes. "Not an option," she said, sticking out her tongue and leaning back on her elbows, smiling innocently at Emli as she raised her eyebrows, prompting her to continue.

"Well...Tay Lautner himself is just a human, and he's _way _too old for me, so I'll go with Iggs," she finally responded. "Fang, would you rather kiss Lovina or me?"

"Lovina," he said flatly. "She's not as insane."

"So why don't you do it?"

"This isn't Truth or Dare anymore," he pointed out, saving Lovina from further embarrassment—she was already bright red.

"No fun. How about we play… WYDToD X-Treme!" Iggy suggested.

"Yeah!" Emli and Lovina agreed. "That would be awesome!"

Iggy smirked. "Okay, Fang, whenever you're ready, m'brother. We're all waiting."

Everyone watched as Lovina went bright red, and as Fang went paper-white. "Um, no, let's do it starting from when you suggested playing the game," he said, his voice strained.

"C'mon, Fang, you're no fun," Iggy whined. "Please? For me?"

"It's not like you could see us, anyway, Iggs," Fang reasoned. "So why would you want us to--"

Iggy grinned. "But I could _hear _you, and that'd be plenty entertaining. Besides, I'm working on echolocation, and I'm getting pretty good at it. Also, I'm sure Emli wouldn't mind describing it to be, would you, Emli?"

"N-no," Emli said, through the laughter that had started, "I wouldn't mind...I'll describe it to you if they ever do it, which I'm sure they will soon." She raised a meaningful eyebrow at Fang.

"Only if Lovina wants me to," Fang said as a last resort, running out of excuses.

Lovina turned even brighter red and covered her face. "Who wouldn't?" Emli asked proddingly, and poked Lovina in the ribs. Lovina squeaked. "Come on, this is your chance, 'Vina… What're you waiting for?"

Lovina looked up and shook her head. "Five minutes, and you can make him do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Emli clarified.

Lovina nodded. "Yeah, whatever you--wait, what're you thinking?"

Emli grinned evilly. "You said I could do _whatever _I wanted," she said simply, then took the pen that was hanging out of Lovina's pocket, writing something down on the notepad.

"What'd you write?" Iggy asked, leaning over, as Fang stared blankly at the opposite wall, seemingly lost in thought.

"_In exactly 5 minutes, Fang will immediately go over to Lovina and start kissing her romantically, but a little reservedly_," Emli whispered in Iggy's ear, making sure that neither Fang nor Lovina could hear her. "Then, underneath it, I wrote, _Iggy will not say a word of this to either Lovina or Fang._ And I wrote it with _your pen_, so don't try anything."

Sighing, Iggy sat back up and yawned. "What, you don't trust me?" he asked.

"Only as far as I can throw you," she replied snarkily. "Anyway. Your turn, Lovina. Would you rather tell us about what's wrong with the Maximum Ride series, or kiss Fang?"

Lovina seemed to blow up. "What's _wrong _with it? Everything's wrong with it! First, he has this great idea of the Flock and Max. First three books were great. And then all of a sudden, the entire world's obsessed in something that doesn't even exist, and fueled by their interest and their idiotic, stupid, mother-earth-worshipping love affair with Global Warming, his ghostwriters say 'Hey! If Max saves the world from Global Warming, everyone will wanna read the series! That means more money! Yays!' so they go and write a crapload of environmentalist stuff that spills into book five. And _that _one was a bunch of crap too, and it was only good because of all the Fax in it. I mean seriously. And what about that Ari clone? Why the heck was it in there in the first place? I mean, God!" She continued to mutter for a few more minutes.

Iggy leaned over to Emli. "I can see why you gave her those options," he said with a smirk. "She's using up her five minutes."

"And look," Emli giggled as Fang arms slipped on either side of Lovina, pressing her gently into the headboard. She stared at him, wide-eyed, gaping. Emli set about describing everything, using the most flowery details as possible--just to embarass her friend, of course.

Fang murmured something that was completely lost on Lovina, and then his lips touched hers. Their eyes slipped closed, and his hands dropped to hers, placing his palms on top of her small, thin hands. His wings extended to shield them from view.

"Oi!" Emli groaned, trying to peer over Fang's wings and failing.

"What's happening?" Iggy demanded.

"He's blocking my view. Stupid git." As if hearing them, one of Lovina's hands appeared tangled in Fang's hair, and then his wings dropped just a little bit as he pulled her closer. She was practically on top of him, and though Emli couldn't quite see their mouths the kiss looked pretty...intimate. Emli's eyes widened. "Um, guys?" she asked hesitantly.

They ignored her.

"Hey, it started out all shy and stuff," Iggy pointed out. "You never wrote how it would end."

Emli jumped up. "Help me get these two lovebirds apart," she ordered, and grabbed Lovina's arm.

"Eek!" Lovina squealed as the back of her head hit the headboard. There was a corresponding _thud_ as Fang and Iggy went sprawling onto the hardwood floor.

"Fang, um, how come your hand feels weird?" Iggy asked.

"How does it feel weird?"

"I dunno how to describe it..." Iggy frowned. And then a lightbulb went on (figuratively) as he connected the dots. "CHEATER!"

"Say what?" Emli looked between the sheepish Fang and the devious, red-in-the-cheeks Lovina. "Cheated at what?"

"They did a fake-out make-out!" Iggy accused.

Fang frowned. "Not the whole time!" he protested. "We did kiss at first, since I couldn't really do anything to help it, but Emli apparently didn't explain the whole kiss, because suddenly I had free will again, so I put my wings up and starting making out with my hand, which was...uncomfortable...but at least Lovina didn't have to suffer."

"I wasn't suffering," Lovina assured Fang, "it was just a little awkward since I don't really know you that well, y'know, in real life. I mean, I've read about you and all, but that was in James Patterson's writing, and some of that turned out to be wrong, so why even take any of it for the truth, right? But--"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You could stop rambling any time, Lovina," he said. "Anyway, you _did _kiss, so I guess it's Fang's turn to ask a Would You Rather."

Grinning, Fang remained facing Iggy. "Would you rather kiss Emli or Lovina?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to say Emli, because Lovina's been through enough trauma, from what I heard about her blushing and blanching in turn. And now you'll dare me to kiss her."

Lovina nodded, snatching Iggy's pen off of the ground and hurriedly writing something, while Emli just took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Oh, boy...oh, boy..." she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly Iggy was feeling his way towards her, and Lovina looked down at her notepad, checking it to make sure that her writing was thorough enough.

"Iggy felt his way towards Emli, finally finding her knee," she'd written. "From there, he inferred where her mouth was, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was tender, and they allowed Lovina and Fang a clear view so that they couldn't cheat. Iggy finally pulled away, after a short while, but it was long enough for all involved, including those watching." She nodded, satisfied, then turned to watch the kiss that was unfolding before her.

Iggy's fingers barely brushed Emli's knee before he moved his body slightly to the side, then leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Emli went almost cross-eyed keeping him in view, but Iggy reached up and slid her eyes closed, whispering, "That tickles," his mouth moving against Emli's.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Then his wings suddenly opened, blocking their bodies from view. All Lovina could see was their lips, pressed gently together; they stayed that way for about 45 seconds before the pair of them broke apart, each of them breathing deeply.

"Well," Fang said, "we're certainly getting to know each other."

* * *

**Suggestions always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Darkness

**A/N: **_Whew, that one took a while...but here it finally is! I'm sure that some of you *coughcoughkaliyancough* were more impatient than others, but either way. This one's LONG--about 11.5 pages--which is why it took so long. But it's also jam-packed with new characters and adventure and awesomeness, so that makes up for the wait. Thanks, peeps!_

* * *

Lovina rolled her eyes. "So, anyway," she said, still a little out of breath, "who's next? Iggy, I think."

Everyone else stared at her disbelievingly. "We all just had make-out sessions, and you're wondering who's going next in the _game_?" he asked, incredulous. Lovina just shrugged, blushing a little bit.

"I was just trying to change the subject," she said defensively, "because it was getting really awkward."

"Only _you_ would feel that this was 'awkward'. You just kissed _Fang!_ You should be reveling in it." Iggy gave Lovina an incredulous shake of the head.

"I'm a Fax supporter," she replied. "It was extremely awkward."

"Screw Fax," Emli and Iggy said in unison.

Fang was listening with an amused look on his face. "Who knew that people felt this way?" he asked rhetorically, putting his feet out in front of him and grinning widely. "And here I was thinking everyone liked Fax."

"Some people like Figgy," Emli reminded him seriously, which made Iggy laugh out loud. "I mean, now that I've met you, I get that you're not gay or anything, but still."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad that you can tell," he said sarcastically.

"_Anyway,_" Lovina interrupted. "Let's keep playing. Unless anyone has any better ideas."

"We could find a way for us to get home…"

"We explained this already. Alright, I'll start again. Fang, would you rather lose your wings and marry Max, or keep your wings and never have met the flock?"

Fang blinked, looking uncertain. "Well," he said slowly, "would I have been in ITEX, then, if I'd have never met the flock? Because if I'd have my wings and have never been at ITEX, then I'd go with that option..."

Lovina shrugged. "I don't know; you can interpret it either way, I guess.. But if you would've been at ITEX but still not have met the flock, which would you choose?"

"Um, well, would Max have wings if I chose the first one? Then I could make her take me flying..."

Emli rolled her eyes. "Stop looking for loopholes and just answer the freakin' question, Fang," she said flatly. "Either you have your whole past, just never met Max or anyone else, or you have none of your past and just end up meeting and marrying Max somehow."

"Then...I would choose marrying Max, since she'd have wings. Iggs, how 'bout you? Just not the 'marrying Max' part...Would you rather keep your wings and have never met us, or lose your wings and have somehow met us at some point in time and become part of the group?"

Iggy frowned. "In the second choice--I'd have never gone to ITEX, then?" he asked. Fang nodded. "Then definitely that one," Iggy said quietly.

Fang turned to Emli. "Would you rather have wings and have our horrific, scarring, nightmare-inducing past, or be yourself and never have met us?"

A little surprised, Emli frowned in thought. "Well, my past has been pretty awesome so far, but you guys are really awesome, too, and I really wish I could fly...so, the first one, I guess. What about you, Lovina?"

"As long as I had my friends to rely on, to comfort me, I could deal with the nightmares." She looked down at her hands.. "But without someone to lean on, I wouldn't want it. Emli, your turn."

"But I just asked one," Emli whined, "sort of. I told you to answer the same question I answered." She grinned, then asked, "Um, Iggy, would you rather lick peanut butter off of a hobo's foot, or swim in a pool of slugs?"

"Slugs," he said firmly. "I can take a shower after and clean myself off. My mouth… Ugh. Alright, Lovina. Fang or Edward?"

"Elric or Cullen?"

"Cullen. Who's Elric?"

"Doesn't matter then," she said mournfully. "Fang."

Emli bit her lip. "Who would you have said if it was Elric?" she asked Lovina. "Elric's a lot better than Cullen, and both of us know it..."

"I'd still say Fang, but not by a bajillion miles like it was with Cullen," Lovina answered.

Nodding her agreement, Emli said, "Totally."

Lovina thought for a moment. "You know what, we need more people. I'm going to invite the Marauders—that doesn't include Pettigrew, though, jysk."

"Like, from Harry Potter?" Iggy asked.

"Yup!!" Lovina rummaged around for her pen.

Emli's eyes widened. "Sirius!" she shouted. "I _love _Sirius! It made me _so _mad when they killed him off, like, 10 seconds after he was introduced to the story. It's like, don't kill the best character in there!"

"_I know_!" Lovina exclaimed. "I love Lupin; I think she killed all the best characters...at least she kept Lupin alive until the 7th book, instead of killing him in the 4th..."

Fang cleared his throat loudly. "Now, if you'd like to come back into the current time and stop being such fangirls, maybe you could actually, you know, go about summoning these people so that I can learn what and who you're talking about," he said firmly, and a bit sarcastically.

Lovina sat back. "Let's see if it works," she murmured nervously.

All of a sudden, three guys and a girl were sprawled out in a huge pile on the floor. "Alright, role call," Lovina said, her voice rising with excitement. "Sirius Black?"

"Mmph?"

"James Potter?"

"Oi! Get your arse out of my face, Padfoot!"

"Remus Lupin?"

"Where are we?"

"Lily Evans?"

"Potter, get your hand off my head before I blow it off myself!"

"And last but not least—alternate universe me?" Lovina raised her eyebrows at herself.

The copy waved amiably. "Call me, um, how about… What alias… Rohai. Or Roh for short. And you can call Emli's alter ego Frecks. Anyway, you can call anyone out of any story, and send _them_ back whenever you want. They'll lose their memories of what happened while they're back in their stories, but if you want to call them back, they'll remember it once they get here." Roh paused. "Oh. And they don't have their own pens. Whoever summoned them uses their pen to control them—Lovina, you now control all of these peeps, _and_ Fang. Emli, if you summon Seth Clearwater with Iggy's pen, you'd control him as well. Get it?"

"Yay!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Roh helped Sirius up and then waved. "Cya!" She disappeared in a puff of cherry-blossom perfume.

Emli snorted. "Was she _suggesting _that I summoned Seth Clearwater?" she asked, trying her best to sound aloof, and succeeding...for almost 5 seconds. Then she snatched her pen and scrawled something out; in moments, a very disgruntled-looking Seth appeared on the floor in front of her.

"Ungh..." he groaned. "Where am I?"

"Well, we took you out of your story, and now you're here," Emli tried to explain. Seth just got a confused look on his face, as if to say, _Story? What story? _Biting her lip, Emli added, "You're in another dimension, I guess, and in this dimension your whole life, and all of your friends, are in a story."

Seth blinked. "Um, okay," he said uncertainly, then, in a most Seth-like way, he adapted immediately to the new climate and grinned widely, lighting up the whole room.

"Who's he?" Sirius Black asked, referring to Seth, sitting up and rubbing his head. Lovina noticed that he was a slightly younger version of himself than in the book, perhaps 15, as were James, Lupin, Lily, and the Weasely twins. "How'd he fall out of the sky? Is he just a wonky Apparator and Apparated himself in midair, or what?"

Lily rolled her eyes, looking a little annoyed. "Weren't you listening to that girl?" she asked, gesturing vaguely at Emli. "He came from another dimension, where he apparently has mates and a whole back story. And, apparently, we lot are from a story too. Right?" Lovina and Emli nodded; Iggy and Fang had sort of faded into the background as soon as the new characters had arrived, as silent and unresponsive as stones.

"Alright, introductions. Seth, you ever read _Harry Potter?"_ Lovina asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, and those guys are the Marauders and Lily Evans, right?"

"Yuppers. Guys, this is Seth Clearwater, werewolf from the series _Twilight_ and probably one of the only decent characters. Everyone, Mr. Stoic and Mr. Pyro here are Fang and Iggy respectively, from the series _Maximum Ride_. Anyway, Marauders, Lily, you guys were taken from _your_ story, which is pretty vague and only referenced to from Harry's story which takes place years after you guys get married and have a kid and stuffs. I'm not tellin' you guys what happens, by the way, just lettin' you know." Lovina took a deep breath. "We're playing inter-dimensional Would You Rather/Truth or Dare X-Treme, and thought you guys would wanna join. And no, you don't have a choice."

Sirius, almost as adaptable as Seth, beamed and flopped down on the bed beside Lovina, somehow wedging himself between her and Fang, who glanced at him with irritation. "Your name's Lovina, right?"

"Yeah. And that's Emli. Now, guys, if you'd all take a seat…"

Everyone made a circle, and Lovina frowned a little; how were they ever going to get equal answers from everyone? There were so many people...Then she got an idea. "Okay," she said, "since there are so many of us, we'll just go in a circle asking questions, and every one of us would answer, unless it's something like 'Would you rather kiss so-and-so or what's-her-face?', in which case the two people involved wouldn't have to answer."

She turned to Emli, who continued to explain the rules of WYRToD Extreme. "Basically," she said, "we each ask a 'Would you rather' question, and if it's something that the answerer could immediately do, the asker can pick any one of us and tell us to do it. We've...had a couple people choose this option, and the results were pretty effective." She blushed furiously, then ended with a simple, "You'll catch on."

"Alright!" agreed Seth and Sirius as one; the others just responded with grumbles of affirmation.

James raised a hand, then blushed when he decided it inappropriate and asked, hurriedly, "Can I go first?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Lovina," –she couldn't help but snicker at the beautiful way he pronounced her name in his accent– "would you rather tell me what happens between Evans and Snape, or explain what our nicknames mean, knowing that Lily-Flower here doesn't have a clue?"

Lovina blinked. "Well, Snape is madly in love with Lily and that eventually helps him turn good and he plays a huge part in killing Voldemort and helping Harry to do it. And then there's that moment in _Deathly Hallows_ that made me cry when he wanted to see 'her eyes' for the last time… Oh God, that was so sweet. But no, Snape and Lily never go anywhere."

"Good," James says, relieved, while Lily was frowning, a little confused.

She finally looked up. "How do you know?" she asked, but Lovina just shrugged, meaning not that she didn't know but that she wasn't going to tell. "Ugh, fine," Lily muttered.

Lovina grinned, but it slowly faded as she realized that she had no idea what to ask. "Umm....I've got no clue," she said aloud. "Does anyone want to take my place and ask a 'would you rather' question'?"

Almost before she was done asking the question, Sirius's hand shot up. "I've got a Dare for everyone," he said, grinning roguishly, "that every time you lie, or refuse to do something, you have to take off an article of clothing; and if you lie or refuse to do something twice, you take off two pieces of clothing. Got it?" James grinned and high-fived his friend looking pleased, Iggy, Fang, and Seth all looked amused as well.

They all quickly nodded, leaving Lovina, Emli, Remus, and Lily overruled by 2, therefore forced to go along with the Dare; otherwise, they'd have to face the very punishment that they were going against.

"Dang," Lovina muttered. "I guess we have to do it, guys," she said slowly, "...unless you don't want to start removing your shirts or something."

Emli frowned. "What if you're a girl, and you've got nothing under your shirt but a bra?" she asked. "I mean, I don't want to totally expose myself to random people that I've only just met! That'd be just...ew."

Sirius, James, and even Iggy were snickering, while Lovina and Lily were looking thoughtful. Everyone else was silent, all eyes on Sirius, who looked up a few minutes later from his laugh with James. "Too bad," he said shortly, "although if you're so squeamish about taking of your clothes, you can...kiss someone of the opposite gender, on the lips, for a minimum of...oh, how long should we make it, James?"

James grinned evilly. "Sixty seconds minimum."

Lovina looked up at him through her lashes, and his evil smile faltered. "How old are you again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Thirteen."

"Come on, James! You can't make a thirteen year old do this sort of thing!" Lily hissed. That got him.

"I'll offer them a PG option if you say you'll go to Hogsmeade with me, Lily," James said quickly.

Lily shook her head, but to _everyone's_ surprise (except Lovina's and Emli's), she agreed. "Fine. But just as friends," she warned.

He shrugged. "As long as you go with me," he said, and then turned back to the others. "Alright, for those of you who still have clean ears and eyes and stuff like that, you can choose either to kiss someone for thirty seconds, say something embarrassing about yourself, or let us give you an extreme dare—like professing your love to Malfoy or something."

Lovina grinned. _"Any_ Malfoy?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think you'd like Abraxus… But alright."

"I CALL DRACO!"

Emli rolled her eyes. "Wow, 'Vina," she said, "how'd I know you would say that?"

"'Cause I like Draco," Lovina replied with a smile. "Anyway, who's next?" There was silence. "Okay, so I guess I'm next," she said. "Sirius, would you rather...um...would you rather sing a love song to Professor McGonagall or walk around for 1 day wearing a green and silver shirt reading, 'Slytherin is the best'?"

"Definitely sing the song to McGonagall," Sirius answered without the slightest pause.

Lovina grinned evilly. "In which case, I dare you to do it, or take off your shirt," she said frankly.

"But Professor McGonagall isn't--"

"We could bring her here," Emli interrupted.

"But then her memory would be wiped. So I guess we'll just have to bring _us_ all to Hogwarts," Lovina mused; everyone but Sirius cheered, especially Fang, Iggy, and Seth, who'd never been.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, asking in a slightly hopeful voice, "When--and _how_--are you planning on doing that, exactly?" He was reclining against the seat of a chair, his whole body screaming '_Black family, Black family_,' and it took a little work for Lovina to remember that he was the 'good Black', a true Gryffindor.

"Right now," she said, hopping to her feet and grabbing her notebook and pen. "Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of Lovina," she wrote, "leading straight into Professor McGonagall's office. The whole group stepped into the portal, but McGonagall didn't notice any of them but Sirius, who stepped forward and began singing a love song to her. Then, without Professor McGonagall noticing, everyone slipped into the portal and back to Lovina's living room, where everyone found that they'd retained all of their memories."

"Done yet?" Emli asked.

Lovina nodded. "A portal should open up in the floor in front of me, right about...now." As she spoke, a swirling black circle--about a centimeter in diameter--appeared in the carpet, slowly growing in size until it was a good 10 or 12 feet across. Lovina felt her feet moving on their own accord, bringing her straight into the portal.

Then there was blackness.

Suddenly, there was light, making her eyelids turn red; Lovina hadn't even noticed that she'd closed her eyes. Opening them, she discovered that she--and everyone else--had appeared in a neat room, fairly small, with a single desk. This desk was about 10 feet in front of us and was a simple mahogany, but the person behind it made her eyes pop out. It was Professor McGonagall. _The _Professor McGonagall.

"It worked!" Emli whispered under her breath; Lovina nodded excitedly, then pointed to Sirius as he stepped out from among the clustering of other people.

"_O, how I adore thee,_

_let me tell thee why:_

_Thou art strict but sweet,_

_and foulest Slytherin thou wantest Griffindor beat._

_Though thy lovely voice givest out detention,_

_the strictest punishment be our bane,_

_thou art true, and brave and troublemakers dost thou tame,_

_and most of all, you art a true Gryffindor in heart,_

_and not just name!_

_O, Minerva, McGonnagal dear,_

_Please continue to make this a wonderful year!"_

Sirius bowed, beaming, and then the portal dragged them all back into Lovina's room. Everyone clapped and whistled as Sirius, blushing furiously though he was, took several more elegant bows, then sat down. "Was it brilliant?" he asked James, in all seriousness.

James nodded. "Extremely," he responded, "although you were speaking like someone from the Renaissance or something; all old-time-y...other than that, though, it was really brilliant."

Sirius grinned proudly. "Thanks, mate," he said, then realized that it was his turn again, although he had nothing to ask--or dare--anyone. "Anyone who wants to can have my turn," he said nonchalantly. "I don't have a clue what to ask you lot; all of mine are a bit, erm, mature for the younger ones, and even the older ones wouldn't have much to answer with." He grinned mischievously, gesturing to the crowd. "Really, whoever wants to, go ahead."

Iggy tapped his chin. "I have yet another change to make to the rules," he said. "How about we skip this beating around the bush and just call it what it is—Truth, Dare, or Extreme?"

James picked it up. "Truth is regular truths _and_ the Would You Rathers, same rules as before apply what with the entire doing whatever it is you say you'd rather. But it can also be the regular truths where you just answer; in that case, we'll supply a truth serum to see if you're being sincere. And then dare is obvious, just a simple dare. And then there's extreme, which can be anything PG 13. How's that sound?""

"PG 13 including broom closets?" Sirius asked.

"Only if what's going on _inside_ the broom closets is PG 13," Remus ordered, speaking up. "And I agree."

"Fine," the others said unanimously. "But only if this is the last rule change!" Lovina piped in.

"Alright, how about I have a go?" Iggy asked. "Seth, is it?"

"Truth."

"Tell us about your _condition."_

Seth appeared puzzled. "It's not a condition, it's heritage. I'm a Native American, and there are all sorts of legends about how it all began—but in short, our ancestors exchanged souls and bodies with wolves, and thus we became werewolves. It's more like restricted shape-shifting than anything. We just turn into giant, furry, warm wolves according to our will, or if we have anger issues; of course, we ruin whatever clothes we're wearing at the time. Jacob, my Alpha, has a record of exploding sneakers."

"Lucky you," Remus murmured.

Seth blinked. "There were traditional werewolves in my world, too," he said. "But the Volturi hunted them into extinction."

Remus started a little. "Well, then," he said, a little more loudly this time, "I should be glad that I don't live in your world, then, shouldn't I?"

Seth nodded, still a little unsure of himself.

Lily obviously didn't get it, but didn't pursue. Seth looked around. "Alright then, my turn. Well then, Emli. Truth, Dare, or Extreme?"

"Extreme. El Durama."

Seth's innocent smile never left his face. "Profess your passionate, undying love for…"

"…For…" she prompted.

"Aro of the Volturi."

Emli let out a breath of relief that she hadn't known she was holding, then said, "I love Aro of the Volturi with all my heart, and always will love him with a passion. That good enough?"

Seth grinned. "Well, sure, but...well, 2 things. First of all, what was with the sigh of relief? Secondly, why don't we go on over to my world and find Aro so you can tell him what you just told all of us; except, of course, that he'd want to kill you or make you a vampire, but that's beside the point..."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Seth?" Emli asked. "Well, the sigh of relief was because Aro's not the worst person to express my love for, but I'm not telling you who the worst person _is_. And--I don't really want to be killed--or changed--by some psycho vampire, but thanks for the offer, I guess."

"Then you've got to take off a piece of clothing!" James and Sirius yelled triumphantly.

Emli groaned. "I do not! Just because I don't want to be _killed_--"

"But you just refused to do something--"

"It's too dangerous! I'd do it if there wasn't a risk of--"

"You could just kiss Seth, then--"

"_Be quiet_!" Lily yelled. "I think we should make a new rule, applying to everyone--including Emli--that if they think a dare is too dangerous--not just for their ego, of course, but for their health--they can say so, and the group will vote. If more than half of us think that it's safe enough, they do it anyway, and if more than half of us agree that the dare _is _too dangerous, then the person stays here and we just get on with the game. Okay?"

Emli nodded, once again relieved. "That's most definitely okay," she answered; the rest of the group dejectedly muttered their agreements; if they didn't, who's to say that someone else wouldn't purposely ask them a question that had a high risk of death, abduction, or injury?

"Good," Lily said firmly. "Emli, your turn to ask someone a question."

Fang yawned, and unwittingly brought everyone's attention to himself. Emli grinned evilly. "Oh, Mr. Faaaang," she called. He looked up at her with wary eyes. "Truth, Dare, or Extreme?"

"Extreme," he said unhesitatingly.

Everyone gasped for some reason, making Emli laugh and Fang roll his eyes. "Would you rather be stuck in an extremely romantic broomcloset with Ms. Holmes here, or Evans?" Here, James' villainous face took on a look of horror. Emli continued, unperturbed. "Your Extreme is to go into one of our specialty Hogwarts broom closets with the lucky lady, and snog her. And 'snog' has its accompanied meanings."

Fang eyed Lily carefully, and Lovina knew he'd choose her. _She is a redhead after all,_ she thought blithely. She leaned back, arms behind her head, ready to yawn and skip out on listening in, when—

"Lovina," Fang said in a voice that implied that there had been no competition.

Everyone "Ooooh!"'d and Emli grinned, taking out her Pen. "A Hogwarts empty broom closet, here we come!" she cackled. "And no cheating this time!"

Lovina gaped at her, horrified, too shocked and numb to blush. "What?" she gasped. "Emli! No!"

But it was too late. The room had disappeared, leaving a rather warm, dry 'broom closet'—if you could call it that. It was about half the size of Lovina's room, so let's say six foot across and four feet deep. It was actually a few feet bigger, but if you counted the amount of cleaning supplies that took up the space, it was about six by four.

Fang and Lovina looked at each other mutely. "Why do _we_ keep doing this?" Fang asked eventually.

"Well, at first it was probably because they thought we'd be cute together. Now, though, it's revenge. Or maybe just amusement." Lovina shook her head and sat down on an upturned bucket. "We're in no hurry. Help me think of ways to get back at her."

Fang sat down on the ground across from her. "Make her 'snog' Snape."

"Good idea. Just in case, let's come up with another."

"How about make her listen to Iggy play harmonica?"

"Is he that bad?"

"I couldn't hear for a week."

"Wow."

"You could also always let Nudge take care of her."

"Would they get along though, is the question."

Fang thought for a moment. "Probably. Alright, how about we lock her in a room with Moaning Myrtle?"

"That sounds good." Lovina nodded slowly, a thought dawning in her eyes. "'We'?"

"Well, we both need to get back at her for this." Fang gestured around at the closet. "It may be _you_ who's the only one who's real, it may be _you_ who calls the shots, but I still feel real, and I still want revenge."

Lovina examined his face carefully before nodding again. "How about we have a contract," she suggested. "We work together from now on. I won't control you, if you promise to consider my feelings and refuse to let _them _dare you to do this kind of stuff?"

"You just want to see me without a shirt again."

She glared at him, one hand flying to cover her face from below her eyes and down in an attempt to hide a blush. "I won't control you, I won't let Emli or any of our insane friends touch you. How about it?"

He stood—stooped was a more appropriate word—and put his hands on either side of her head, his fingers lacing through her hair, his thumbs resting on her temples. She watched him, not with fearful eyes, but with a resigned light in her irises. "'Then this contract will be sealed with a kiss, never to be broken, but to be reforged anew with every glance, every touch, every beat of their hearts,'" he quoted. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, and then she closed her eyes. His head tilted to the right, and he pressed her to him in a long, sweet kiss.

They pulled away eventually and Lovina smacked her head against the wall, which yelped.

"Okay," Lovina said, looking timidly at the yelping wall, "let's go home now."

"As you wish," Fang said seriously, but the twinkle in his eyes revealed his humor. They stood up and walked out of the broom closet, smiling a little.

The rest of the group looked up at them. "How'd it go?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Did you really kiss this time?"

"You were in there for an awfully long time..."

Lovina and Fang exchanged a meaningful glance, first at each other, then at the portal that was still in the middle of the hall. "Let's just go," Lovina said tiredly. Everyone else agreed, and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

_R+R or I'll become sad. :( -- like that_


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch

**A/N: **_As you can probably tell by now, this FanFic doesn't really (okay, okay, doesn't AT ALL) have a plot. It's just whatever we feel like writing at the moment, and it could go basically anywhere from where we are. We'll probably have switch-offs of a lot of people and lots of random action to, like, me and Iggy and/or 'Vina and Fang and just hanging out/making out/whatever. :D :D :D ANYWAY enjoy the story.

* * *

_

"Can Muggles ride broomsticks as well?" Seth asked suddenly.

James nodded. "Yes. Brooms are already enchanted, not fueled by the rider's magical capability."

"Awesome!" Emli exclaimed. "I know what we're going to do next!"

Lovina blinked, and then a smile began to spread across her face. "Iggy, Fang, sorry, but no brooms for you. You have wings. Everyone else, I'll write you a Firebolt."

"I'll be referee," Lily volunteered to everyone's surprise.

"How about the Weasley twins for the HP team Beaters?" Emli suggested.

"Alright! And they need a Seeker… Um… We can't have Harry…"

"I'm Seeker," Sirius said. "Remus is an Outside Chaser. James is obviously Center Chaser, and Team Captain. We need one more Outside Chaser, you say we have two Beaters on order, and now we need a Keeper."

"Ron can be Keeper," Lovina said. "I'll be Center Chaser, and Emli can be an Outside Chaser. Fang, you can be our Seeker. Iggy, you can be Blind Side Beater. But we need more players, yet again!"

"Let's see…"

"How about we get Max to be the third Chaser," Iggy said.

Fang stared at him, then looked at Lovina, who was gaping as well. Iggy couldn't see it, obviously, and the others didn't know what the issue was. Emli thought for a moment. "How about we have Max, but we seal everyone's mouths on Fang's current, uh, romantic status, so they can't talk about it when Max is around? That way, Lovina doesn't have to worry about getting beat up or anything."

Lovina looked at Fang, who shrugged. "Fine with me," she said.

"Alright, who's still missing?" Iggy asked.

"HP team needs one more Chaser, and we need another Beater, and a Keeper," Emli said.

Lovina thought for a few moments, trying to remember any of the Quidditch players mentioned in _Harry Potter._ "There was Katie Bell, a Chaser, alright, she can be for the HP team… Seth, you can be our second Beater."

"Sweet," Seth said. "I get to carry a bat around." He grinned toothily.

Emli frowned. "Lovina, can you seriously not think of a Keeper for us?" she asked. Lovina shook her head. "Look, I know he's from Harry Potter and all, but we all probably can't play, so we need _one _decent player. Just get Oliver Wood to come."

"Oh, wow, I can't believe I didn't think of him," said Lovina.

Emli rolled her eyes. "He was _only _the Keeper in the first 5 books," she said sarcastically, "so don't beat yourself up too hard about it. Anyway, let's go! I can't wait to play!" Then she wrote a portal to the pitch, and stepped into it without waiting a second longer.

"She really _is _excited," muttered Lovina as she followed her friend into the portal. She was followed by the rest, and soon they were standing in the middle of a huge field, with a Firebolt for each of them lying at their feet. "Wow. Awesome."

Emli nodded.. "Up!" she yelled, hand at her side, and flinched violently when her broomstick came flying upward and into her palm. Then the grinned sheepishly and got onto it, looking geniuinely surprised when it held her weight, even when floating 3 or four feet off the ground. "This is amazing," she whispered, then kicked off and went careening into the sky.

The Harry Potter characters got airborn much more gracefully than Emli, and soon only Fang, Iggy, and Lovina remained on the ground.

Lovina sighed and first wrote, "No one will ever mention what happened between Fang and Lovina to Max," then, "Iggy had a pair of Quidditch goggles that worked like Jordi's visor from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, that help him see what he's doing in the game." A pair of said goggles appeared on Iggy's eyes, and he blinked owlishly.

"Wow, Lovina, you are pretty," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go tell Emli how she looks?" she suggested, and waved him off. "Go fly." He nodded and took off, looking around in awe.

"Maximum Ride appeared beside me," Lovina continued.

"Fang, where the heck are we?" Max asked even before her feet had hit the ground.

"We're in an alternate dimension where Lovina and Emli control everything with magic pens," he said, completely dead-pan. "And we're going to play Quidditch with characters from _Harry Potter,_ and Seth Clearwater from _Twilight._"

"…Um."

"Yeah, it's hard to wrap your head around," Fang agreed.

"Max, you're going to be Chaser with us. Oi, Potter!" Lovina bellowed.

He soared down to hover beside them, smiling charmingly. "Yes, dearest Puppeteer?" he drawled.

"Explain to everyone about the rules of Quidditch, but tell them that there will be some special rules regarding the bird kids and Beaters, but I'll explain those myself once I write everyone up. Alright?"

"Anything you say, 'Vina," he said, and with a small lean of his shoulders he was shooting up into the sky again, blowing on a whistle and calling everyone together for the low-down.

"Max, you go up and learn how to play," Lovina said, setting about writing.

Max looked at the short thirteen year old. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because we need to play Quidditch, and you don't know how, duh," Lovina said without looking up. "Alright, hi! Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, glad you could make it. You are all invited to an inter-dimensional game of Quidditch. You are all on the Marauder's team, captained by James Potter. Fred, George, you're Beaters. Ron, you're their Keeper. Katie, you're one of their outside Chasers. Wood, you're _our_ Keeper. Got it? More rules will be explained by James, up there. Have a Firebolt, go warm up, do your stuff. No questions." Lovina waved them off.

Max and Fang were still there. Lovina sighed. "Look, Max. All I want to do is play Quidditch. It'll be fun! You get to be on the winning team! And hey, you aren't getting killed by ITEX at the moment."

"And I should trust you _why?"_

"Oh, I know where this is coming from." Lovina nodded to herself. "I'm sorry about Fang and Iggy. We can't return them until Roh and Frecks (from another dimension) say so. It's impossible—I already tried to write Fang out, but nothing happened. My apologies. Now, I could always just control you and force you to play. But I don't want to do that. So you can either play, and have fun, or I can make you and you won't have fun."

Max looked at Fang, who nodded. "She's fine, Max."

She sighed. "Fine," she grumbled, and crouched down, ready to take off. She paused, and looked expectantly at Fang.

"I'll be up in a minute," he said. "Just go."

He turned to Lovina. "So, don't you think you should conjure up the balls?"

"In a minute," she grumbled. "How about you go fly around and gather everyone here while I finish making the balls, enchanting them, _and_ getting everyone cool outfits?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Cool outfits?" he asked. "You would, wouldn't you? He sighed and flew off to where James was explaining the rules of the game.

Meanwhile, Lovina wrote up some already-enchanted balls, as well as 'cool outfits,' which consisted basically of Quidditch robes--maroon and gold for the Harry Potter team. The other team had black-and-silver robes, with gold satin on the inside. The bird kids just received black hoodies and black jeans; the hoodies with gold satin inside and silver numbers on the back like the robes had.

By then, everyone was gathered around Lovina. She cleared her throat.

"Alright. So there have to be a few changes to the rules, such as the bird kids will have a special force field about six inches above their body, so that they'll be protected from the worst of the Bludgers' beatings. Also, all those old-fashioned rules about staying within the pitch? Yeah, well, you're allowed to go out of the boundaries and around the school, but you can't go like, over the forest, past Hagrid's hut, and you can't go to the lake. To make it simpler, use common sense and don't go too far. Also, for the bird kids, you'll receive a slight speed boost, just so that all of your speeds match the Firebolts'—just to make it fair. Lily Evans is our referee, does she know all the rules?"

Lily nodded from where she was hovering on her broom, a whistle around her neck as well. "Alright. Let's begin."

Lovina got on her own broom and pulled on her goggles, her hair already tied back in a ponytail.

"Captains, shake hands."

James looked around. "Which one of you's Captain?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Lovina. "Fine," she sighed, and held her hand out for James. She had a surprisingly strong grip, he found, and grinned.

"You'll do," he said mockingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"OK, um… Fly off before I open the chest…"

Everyone shot off into the air, and suddenly the risers were filled with the ghostly forms of FanFictionReaders. They cheered. "GO JAMES!" someone screamed.

"FANG! I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME, IGGY!"

"SETHIEEEEEE!"

"Sirius is MINE!"

"Good evening/morning/afternoon/middle of the night, people!" Gazzy exclaimed from the commentator's podium. "Welcome to the first ever inter-dimensional Quidditch match! We now begin with the releasing of the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch!"

The Bludgers shot right after Fred and Seth, who were closest, and both of them smacked at them with their bats—one went shooting off into the sky, narrowly missing Sirius' legs, and one of them went screaming towards Max, who corkscrewed out of the way.

"And with the Quaffle's release, the game is ON!"

Fang watched as Lovina, Max, and Emli flew in formation, Lovina with the ball under her arm—then she tossed it to Emli, who tossed it over Remus' head to Max, who threw it as hard as she could towards one of the HP Team's hoops.

Ron blocked it, and James caught the ball.

Sirius was circling the pitch across from Fang, seemingly more caught up in cheering for James and Remus and shooting insults at the others than searching for the Snitch.

Speaking of the Snitch…

Fang tucked his wings in and dove towards the ground, spinning as he fell. He shot right past Lovina's arm, narrowly missed a Bludger to his head—and then Sirius was right next to him.

Fang pulled up just before he hit the ground, extending his wings, forcing Sirius to fly farther away from him so as to avoid getting a mouthful of feathers. Fang grinned at Sirius. "Psyche," he called.

Effectively, he'd just sized up his opponent's speed and attentiveness. Now he knew more or less what he was up against.

Max hurtled up past him, followed closely by Emli and Lovina—they were in possession of the ball, but were being closely followed by James, Remus and Katie Bell.

During a pass, Emli dropped the ball and it was captured by Katie; the Chasers of the HP team did a nose-dive as one and hurtled towards the goal hoops.

"BLUDGER!" Lovina screamed. "HIT IT TOWARDS BLOODY POTTER!"

Seth tried to hit a Bludger, but it missed—and went hurtling towards Iggy. Iggy waited grimly, and Fang thought that he'd get turned into splatter art for sure…

_SMACK!_

The Bludger was suddenly going back towards the Chasers, and although James ducked, he dropped the Quaffle and Max scooped it up; in just a few seconds, the Pen Team had scored!

After a half hour of scoring—HP team was winning by one goal—Sirius flew up to Fang. "You seen it?" he asked, looking around for any sign of gold.

Fang shook his head.

"I hate long games like this," Sirius grumbled.

"Me too," Fang agreed, and then spun onto his back to avoid getting hit with a Bludger.

And that's when he saw the Snitch.

It was fluttering lazily by one of the spectator towers, blending in with the gold of the Gryffindor colors. Not even the girls in the tower noticed it. "Hey, I see some cute babes. Might as well go flirt while I wait," he said to Sirius, who grinned and flew off in the opposite direction to talk to a group of girls who had a banner that said 'FUTURE MRS. SIRIUS BLACKS' in flashing letters.

Fang shot towards the Snitch as fast as he could, arms outstretched to make his body as aerodynamic as possible. The girls squealed eagerly as he zoomed past their faces in pursuit of the Snitch, which had darted away and out towards the gray clouds above.

He pulled his wings in for one beat, spinning, then opened them and flapped once before repeating the spin, trying to gain as much momentum as possible. The Snitch disappeared into the clouds, and he followed, his goggles getting splattered with rainwater.

When the Snitch disappeared, he dove after it—and found himself _above_ the cloud cover, on his back. He quickly turned over and had to stare about himself in awe as his primary feathers dragged through the clouds, sending up sparkling rainbow droplets of water. It was beautiful; even the Snitch, covered in dew, its golden metal clean and pure, had a majestic beauty to it.

He almost didn't want to leave, wanted to keep soaring above the clouds like this, with the mountains rising up around one side, and the spires of the castle sticking out on another. But then the moment ended, and the Snitch zoomed past his cheek and disappeared down towards the pitch again.

He tucked in his wings, reaching out with one arm, the other pinned to his chest, ready to throw itself out to help stop his momentum so that, if he pulled out his wings, his bones wouldn't be broken by the force of the sudden change in direction.

Fang gritted his teeth as he felt Sirius on his heels. He put his fingers together, into the wind, and tucked his head—hurtling towards the ground with his eyes, effectively, closed. Even Max wouldn't do such a stupid thing.

As the ground came up to meet him, he threw his head up and caught the Snitch, before snapping open his wings and doing a belly flop onto the muddy ground of the pitch.

Everyone else swarmed on their brooms around him, the Pen Team to raise him onto their shoulders, and the Harry Potter team just to check if he was alright or not, from the belly flop. When they saw that he was, they all went back to change while the Pen Team celebrated their victory.

All except for two people: Emli and Lovina.

"You wrote us winning, didn't you?" Emli asked distractedly, watching Fang be awkwardly carried around, almost falling every 10 seconds or so.

Lovina shook her head. "I just wrote that we'd have fun and no one'd get hurt."

"Okay," Emli replied, "I was just wondering, since you could've, and the other team had by far the more experienced players...Anyway, want to go back to your place and just hang out?"

Lovina nodded, wrote something in her notebook, then waved to everyone. "Bye, guys! Nice meeting you!"

"Why is Max still here?" Emli asked.

Lovina looked up. "Why _is_ she?

Max was currently arguing with Fang, her hands on her hips; she'd cornered him, and he was now looking like he wanted to die. He peered over Max's head as the girls walked up. _"Is_ there something going on with her?" Max demanded. "I mean, she's not even a red-head…"

Lovina immediately did a face-palm.

"I guess the power of love overcomes all else," Emli commented, smirking, then yelled to Max. "Hey, Max! Why don't you go back to your own world now? Trust me, forgiving and forgetting will be easier than ever before." After a pause, she added in a whisper, "Especially the 'forgetting' part."

Max crossed her arms. "So there _is _something going on between you two," she said to Fang and Lovina, both of whom shrugged nonchalantly. Scowling, Max continued, "We'll talk about this when you get back, Fang, and it might be a little more than just a _talk_." Then the nodded to Lovina, who wrote her disappearing once more.

A prominent smirk on his face, Fang said, "Somehow I doubt that we'll be talking when I get back...considering that by now she probably doesn't remember a thing. By the way, is there another me in our world, or am I just absent?"

"There's another you," Emli said, "just like Frecks and Roh are in your world. Let's just say that you're there in body, but because you live in different worlds, you might not be all the way there in mind."

Lovina picked up where Emli had left off. "Like, the pseudo-Fang is probably the one that James Patterson wrote up, and he just switched places with you when you...somehow showed up in my attic, which--what?--magically became mine from Dr. Martinez's? How _did _you get here, anyway?"

"And Iggy too," Emli added. "How'd he get here?"

Iggy'd walked up, still wearing his magic-sight goggles. He shrugged. "I told you, I was just looking for Fang underneath his bed, when suddenly I was under yours, 'Vina."

"Oh," Emli muttered. "You didn't tell me that, but okay." After a short pause, she added, "I wonder why 'Vina's house is so...connected...with Dr. Martinez's..."

Lovina shrugged. "No idea. How about we go home and ponder this over a cup of apple cider? It's cold."

"Okay," everyone agreed, and in a few seconds they'd all stepped through a portal and back into Lovina's house, where they found that 4 cups of cider were already being heated up in the microwave. Just as they stepped into the kitchen, the microwave beeped, and Lovina went to grab the mugs, handing them out to everyone.

Lovina sat down cross-legged on the floor of the living room, and the others followed. Fang ducked as one of Lovina's parakeets dive-bombed him. "Your birds are insane," he said.

She grinned. "They like you."

"So they're trying to cut off my ear?" He touched one of his ears; one of the bird's wings had hit him, and it had surprisingly hurt.

"Apparently so. What a cute little love-hate relationship."

"I bet they sense the bird part in us," Iggy commented as he watched another one come streaking at him--he still had the goggles on, and still looked amazed at them, "so they want to be near us....maybe dive-bombing other birds is a form of playing with them, or talking to them, or something."

"It's just trying to be near us," Lovina said. "They do it to those they like. Hold up your hand, Iggy."

Iggy held up his hand, and the next one that flew at him—a yellow and green Budgie—landed on his finger. He gasped, and she chirped loudly.

"Pepper likes you!" Lovina said excitedly.

Iggy blinked. "Cool?" he replied, almost as a question.

Emli was cracking up, watching the boys get peppered by birds--no pun intended--and meanwhile sitting pretty. "I've gotta get a picture of this," she muttered, taking out her trusty camera and snapping a few pictures of Iggy looking bewildered, the goggled perched on his nose in an amusing way, his arm in the air like the Statue of Liberty.

Fang suddenly looked up, feeling a sudden weight on his head, and found himself looking into a tiny, shiny black eye. The sharp beak shot down and began preening his eyebrows.

Lovina giggled. "This is just too cute."

"Is that bird really grooming Fang?!" Emli and Iggy asked in harmony, both of them crying with laughter at the funny sight it was. "God, Fang, you really should see yourself," Emli added.

Iggy grinned. "For once, _I _can see him, and it's a good thing, too; I'd be really annoyed if I couldn't..."

"Well then, you can keep the goggles!" Lovina said cheerily. "That way you can see when you accidentally walk in on Emli changing, because you just know you will—and you can see the big red handprint on your face afterwards."

"Meanie," Emli said. "He's not _that _much of a sexist pig. I hope."

Iggy playfully punched Emli in the arm and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I hope you don't think I'm that much of one. I wouldn't walk in on anyone changing, at least not on purpose...and usually, no one cares, since I'm usually blind and all that." He was still peering owlishly through the goggles, from time to time grinning a slap-happy grin.

"Now, Fang on the other hand," Iggy began after a moment.

Both Lovina and Fang turned slightly red. "Iggy," Fang said icily.

Iggy gulped. "I didn't think Fang's glare was that scary," he said to Emli, who grinned and shrugged, as if to say, 'Neither did I, before I met him.' Iggy grinned. "You're hot, too," he said to Emli, continuing what he'd said to Lovina a while ago. Emli just gave him a confused look before he continued. "Anyway, neither of us'll purposely walk in on you when your changing," he said seriously, "but Fang might claim that it was an accident--"

"_Iggy_."

"Sorry, Fang," Iggy replied, not looking at all sorry.

Lovina yawned and sat back, watching the exchange. Her eyes closed as she yawned again, and when she opened them, she noticed the color of the sky outside the window. "Wow, it's late," she mused aloud.

"No kidding," added Emli. "I'm completely exhausted...but I don't want to leave or anything..." She closed her eyes in contemplation, but her exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted off into unconsciousness before she had a single second to contemplate.

Iggy looked on amusedly. "Well, that was...interesting," he commented.

"You should probably go home while you've got a chance," Lovina sighed. "We don't have enough room to have extras sleep-over, and my 'rents'll be home soon."

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, I guess I probably should go back..." he said. "You want me to bring Fang, or do you want some...one-on-one time with him?" He smiled impishly, then added, "On a completely different note, can you write that I keep my memories? 'Cause I don't really want to lose them..."

"Sure," Lovina said, then took Iggy's pen out of Emli's pocket and wrote, "_Iggy suddenly found that he was back at Dr. Martinez's house, back in his own world. He was pleased to discover that he'd retained all of his memories, though, especially those of Emli._" Then she looked up and met Iggy's eyes. "Bye."

"Bye," he said solemnly, and removed the goggles. He smiled sadly as he whispered, "Darkness again..." and closed his unseeing eyes, and waited to be in Dr. Martinez's house and surprise the Flock with his goggles--his sight! They'd be absolutely overjoyed...

Suddenly Lovina's voice cut through the silence. "Why're you still here?" she asked.

Roh and Frecks appeared, each of them with an eyebrow raised above the other. "What'd we tell you?" Roh asked. "You can't send him back unless we want you to, and we haven't said a word yet." Frecks shook her head, tutt-tutting at them under her breath, then Roh raised a hand in a still wave. "Be patient. You're almost there..."

Roh faded, leaving the scent of fresh cherries in the air. "She's always gotta leave with a bang," muttered Frecks to herself, then looked back up at Lovina. "Anyway," she said, "as Rohai said, you're really close to--" Suddenly her eyes unfocused, then focused again as she said, "Gotta go...seeya!"

Lovina blinked, and she was gone.

"Well, Iggy, I'll write you and Emli back to her place. And I'll also write that her parents and stuff don't notice you. _That _should work at least," Lovina grumbled, and waved at Iggy. "Cya!"

"Bye!"

And he and Emli disappeared.

* * *

_Next chapter's just me and Iggs hanging out. I think Skylar (my boyfriend in my main story) is getting jealous...I'm writing some, as Lovina says, "fluff" in the next chap and we may or may not kiss. MAY OR MAY NOT. :D Sooooo, stay tuned for the next update, and...that's all. Buh-bye._

_ALSO: Many thanks to Lena Rusakova (_.net/u/2026849/lena_rusakova_) for her reviews and Fave!! Keep reading! :D_

_(You can probably tell that I like to say :D. And I do. So deal with it. :D See??)  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Extraordinary

**A/N: **_So, I was gone at camp for a while there, and Lovina decided to write her own little chapter. It was Anti-Hardwicke Day when she actually wrote that part, FYI, but now it's not. Which is sucky, cuz I totally missed the festivities. Darn. ANYWAY, I'm back now, and here's Lovina's chapter. Lots more characters. We both hate Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and Hardwicke. So if you like any one/all of them, it's nothing personal against YOU. Just against THEM. Because they'd totally ruin the Max Ride movies._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the people in this chapter. Not a single one of them. Because I'm not there, Lovina owns herself, all the characters we said weren't ours--guess what? They're still not ours. Also, the LXG doesn't belong to us, and Nikolai Ivanovich belongs to Lovina. He's from this awesome story that she's working on. He's awesome. Nikolai's house is actually Gabe's from her FanFic Wing It, which is super amazing as well. Go read it! NAO! Or I keel you bang._

_Not really, but it is amazing. All her stories are amazing. She's amazing. So there. Hahaha. :D  
_

_Anyway, before I waste any MORE of your time with my random author's note ramblings..._

_

* * *

_

Lovina skipped into her room, where Fang was sitting on the bottom bunk, the laptop Lovina'd written up for him on his lap, and music blaring. He looked up at her curiously. "Why're you so excited?" he asked.

"It's Anti-Hardwicke Day!" she exclaimed, and then squee'd. "I just read a couple of fanfics about it, and a video, and I totally agree! Hardwicke, Stewart and Robert Pattinson will RUIN your guys' movie. RUIN I SAY!" She shook her fist. "I say that Stewart can't act for beans, she has the wrong voice, she's too much of a terrible version of Bella to be Max, she's a total WIMP and a total—UGH! And don't get me _started_ on Robert Pattinson!"

"Fine then, I won't," Fang said amusedly, knowing she'd go ahead anyway.

"He's _twenty-flipping-two!_ You're what, fourteen? Even if he died his icky, disgusting hair, it'd be nothing like yours. No one can copy the awesome haircut I gave you. And everyone thinks you're emo, so they'll give _him_ an emo haircut, and OMG he'll be even UGLIER. And that's like, if you'll look at him you'll be incinerated on the spot he'd be so ugly! And like, like, um… Oh! His eyes. He's got really icky eyes. I mean… No contacts could match yours."

"They're just _brown,_ 'Vina."

"They're not just _brown_, they're _brown._"Lovina gave him a look, as if he should know that there was a huge difference.

Fang didn't see it.

Lovina bit her lip, and then sat down on the edge of the mattress, her back to his legs, turning slightly to face him. She looked up at him (even slouching, he was taller than her, much to her ire) and put a finger in his face. "Look." He went cross-eyed for a moment, and then looked back at her. "Your eyes are not just brown. Your eyes are FANG-brown. That means there is no way artificial irises can even come _close_ to yours. Coupled with _Robert Pattinson_… Ugh." She shuddered. "And that's why we really need someone who looks like you. We need someone with black hair, natural brown eyes, a dark tan, or 'olive-color skin'…"

He blinked as she dropped her hand. "I'm out of ranting-points," she grumbled.

"Well, he's white, and he doesn't look like he's been on the run for his entire life, and there's no way he could act like it, or fight _Total_, let alone a Flyboy."

"Thank you!" Lovina sighed happily. "I'm so glad you agree… Wait till I tell everyone that the real Fang agrees with me!" She laughed, shaking her head. "But anyway, so yeah. When you get back to your world, eventually, you've got to tell J.P. that he can't let Hardwicke, or RPattz, or Stewart ruin the movie like he's ruined the series."

"Can I get a recording of your little tirade so I can just press a button and let you explain for me?" Fang smirked and looked back at his laptop. "Where's Emli, anyway?"

"She's off at freaking _camp,_" Lovina grumbled, her mood coming down from the heavens. "She took Iggy with her, too…"

"Ah, so that's why things have been so boring lately."

Lovina blinked. "You wanna do something?"

"Sure."

"Alrighty!"

Fang paused. "Wait, do I _really_—"

"You said 'sure'!" She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. "We'll have so much fun!"

With an ominous squee, she snatched up her tablet pen and went off to find a piece of paper, humming something that sounded like a rock song, but Fang wasn't sure.

He decided not to take chances and to shut down his laptop before something happened. He slipped it into its pocket in his backpack, pulled on his sneakers, tied them, and then reached for his hoodie.

That was when he noticed things had changed.

First of all, his hoodie had turned into a long black coat. It seemed to be made of leather, and although he'd never seen it or touched it before, it looked rather worn and wasn't uncomfortably stiff as he tossed it over his arm. As he took a step towards the portal that had appeared in the doorway, he realized that his sneakers had turned into comfortable, sturdy boots; his jeans were different as well, but he couldn't quite tell how at the moment. His shirt was the same though, at least, as was his hair.

On the other side of the portal, he found that it was raining. Hard. And he was in the middle of a sidewalk. Before he stepped completely out of the vortex—and before he stepped into the rain—he pulled on his coat and turned up the collar; and then he ducked under the umbrella that Lovina was holding up.

She grinned at him and held out her arm, which he took, seeing as he had no idea where they were going and he didn't want to accidentally lag behind her and slip out from underneath the umbrella.

"Where are we?" Fang asked above the sound of the rain hitting the stone.

"New York, the beginning of the nineteenth century, in the universe of the 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen', the movie version." Lovina jumped over a puddle. "I figured we'd fit right in," she said, grinning cheekily.

"Never heard of that movie," Fang said.

She shrugged. "Basically, it's the ultimate FanFiction. It has Dorian Gray, Mina from _Dracula_, Tom Sawyer, Alan Quartermain from _King Solomon's Mines,_ it has Captain Nemo from _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea,_ it has Professor Moriarty from _Sherlock Holmes, _Skinner from _The Invisible Man…_ Moriarty's dead, though, because I pulled us in _after_ the movie. Moriarty's dead, Quartermain's supposedly dead, but I think I'll bring him back. But anyway, so we're in New York, and the League's here because I had a character of mine summon them to help with an issue of global proportions or something schmancy like that."

Fang shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Lovina beamed at him, shook her head, and then ran up a wide set of slick marble steps. Fang chased after her and caught her arm just as she slipped on the top. "Sheesh," he grumbled.

"I wrote the basics, but I went easy on the details of the actual problem. Essentially, I wrote 'surprise me'. But don't worry, I wrote that you and I won't die, or get seriously injured or maimed." She paused. "I also wrote that my author powers would work without having to write them out, at least in this universe. Because I don't have time to write everything out in the middle of a fight."

"You talk like Nudge."

"I'm sorry!" she moaned. "I don't mean to. I don't usually talk _at all_. I think it's just you."

"Of course, blame it on me."

"Of course. Shut up, we're here." Lovina spun around and yanked open a door, and closed the umbrella, shook it out, and propped it up in the hallway inside. Fang closed the door behind them and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Niki's house!" Lovina grinned. "Oi, _Kolya!"_

"Ahh, you're here!" a Boston accent called from upstairs. "Come up to the conference room."

Lovina bounced her way up the stairs, with Fang following her more slowly, peering around at a James Bond-esque painting of a handsome man in a suit, with a revolver dangling from a hand; underneath it was a couch, and to the right side of the couch was a long desk; behind the desk was a window seat, and to the left of the window seat was a tall gorilla suit. There was a fireplace next to the gorilla.

To the left was a larger space, with a large glass case with trinkets in it, like glass, porcelain and marble statuettes, among (probably) more valuable stuff like swords and daggers and armor and things. There was a pair of large oak doors, which were slightly ajar to reveal a very large bedroom.

There was also a small, metal-railed spiral staircase in the floor across from the display case, leading into darkness.

And for some reason, everything felt extremely familiar.

When Fang got upstairs, he got an even bigger feeling of déjà vu; he felt like there should have been a third floor, but there wasn't another staircase.

"Faaaang, you're taking _forever!"_ Lovina bawled from the right.

Fang turned to find a long, shiny wooden table; there was a wall to the right of the table, separating the tile floor of the kitchen from the shiny wooden floor of the dining room. There were three small, round tables with chairs around them at the far side of the room, under the large, gold-curtained windows.

Lovina was sitting on the end of the long, wooden table, her feet swinging off the edge. A young man of maybe eighteen years of age stood, a cocky grin on his face, his dark hair in casual disarray. He didn't seem to be breathing. Or moving.

"I paused it," Lovina explained, "so I could talk real quick. The year is like, 1902 or something, maybe. Nowhere near the time of gangsters and the Mafia in Manhattan, but I just gotta have Niki here, because he's just so cool. I'd have his brothers too, and maybe even his nephew, but I don't have anything for _them_ to do and having to control so many characters gets old fast. So I pulled Boston!Nikolai from the 1930s and brought him back about thirty years, just so I could have his accent around." She nodded. "Alright, back to the story! Play!"

Nikolai, the young man in the suit, began breathing again. "Evening," he said, and Fang could see why Lovina wanted him to have his accent. It really did sound cool. "Take a seat, wherever you'd like, Mr. Ride. We're waiting for the rest of the League to arrive. They should be here in just a few moments."

"That's good, Niki. Oh! Fnick, this is Nikolai Ivanovich. Call him _Kolya_, or Nikolai. I'm the only one allowed to call him Niki. Niki, you've heard of Fnick. Anyway, I think Fnick here needs a little more explaining on what the League is. He's sort of new."

"Of course, Ms. Holmes." Nikolai put a hand on the back of a chair and thought for a moment.

"There have been times when a danger upon the world required the services of singular individuals. Really, it only began a few years ago, when Professor James Moriarty was trying to start a world war. He started the League so he could collect samples of these _extraordinary _people and make clones, or something of that sort, destroy the originals, and then make a lot of money doing evil things. Luckily, the League found out about this and stopped Moriarty's plans in their tracks, and have stuck together to form a true League to help the world. You and Ms. Holmes are here to join forces with them to save the world yet again."

"From what?" Fang asked.

"I'll explain once the others get here," Nikolai said evasively, and Fang rolled his eyes before taking up a position next to Lovina, leaning back against the table. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Excuse me," Nikolai said, and disappeared down the stairs.

"Like it?" Lovina asked, suddenly nervous.

Fang shrugged. "Sure."

She looked away.

"Lady and gentlemen, might I introduce you to Mr. Nicholas Ride and Ms. Lovina Holmes," Nikolai said upon entering the kitchen/conference room again. "Mr. Ride, Ms. Holmes, meet Agent Tom Sawyer…"

A young man in an overcoat and fedora followed first and tipped his hat roguishly at them. "How d'you do?" he asked. He was clearly American.

The next person, not so much.

"Captain Nemo…"

A tall, bearded Indian gentleman stepped into the room next, robed in deep blue, his eyes dark and cunning. He said something polite, but Fang was too interested in the next man to enter; or, the coat and hat that floated in. "Pleasure to meet you," a disembodied, Cockney accent said, and the coat lifted and seemed to begin to be pulled on to an invisible body.

"Rodney Skinner is the invisible man you don't see," Nikolai said with a bit of a wider grin. "And this is the lovely Mina Harker."

An elegant—and Fang got the feeling of _dangerous_—woman stepped into the room, looking around curiously. "How do you do?" she asked absently.

"Lastly, Dr. Jekyll," Nikolai finished.

"G-good evening," the doctor said nervously, fiddling with his hat.

Fang moved to shake hands with Tom Sawyer, when Lovina's foot connected with his back. He jumped and spun around, feeling like electricity had just shot through his body; and then realized that something had just happened. He looked around.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot that I made your wings able to phase through the back of your coat," Lovina squeaked. "And then I kicked your wings and I'm so sorry and your wings went _Fwoosh!_"

"Nice sound effects," Sawyer said breathlessly, having had to duck under Fang's huge wingspan to avoid getting knocked over. The others were speechless.

"Are you a fallen angel?" Nemo asked.

Fang looked at Lovina in annoyance. "I'll leave it for you to explain, _Ms._ Holmes."

"Oh crap," she moaned, "Now you're angry with me."

He turned away, folding his wings behind him, and shot a glance at his back; his wings had disappeared back under his coat.

"Nick's a human-avian hybrid from a futuristic civilization that doesn't exist anymore, but they performed illegal, immoral experiments on human embryos to mix and match DNA and make people like Fnick, among other monstrous beings. Not to say he's a monstrous being, I mean, he's pretty good looking and nice enough, but the way he _eats…_"

"'Vina…"

"Anyway! No, he's not a demon. Although he acts like one sometimes…Gosh…"

Nikolai took pity on her and took over before Fang could do anything but glare at Lovina. "The population of werewolves in America's gone up alarmingly during the past five years. Most of these lycans are bloodthirsty and insane—but some are good, some try to live normal lives, and some even work to protect the known world against their brothers, cousins, parents who want to kill and eat normal humans. But the good wolves are outnumbered by the insane, and're being killed off.

"Not only are the werewolves themselves threatened, but the entire world. For a very long time, werewolves, vampires, and 'extraordinary' people such as yourselves have existed without the public's knowledge; their wars, battles, and existence are kept to themselves, so that the public doesn't become involved and endangered. This time, however, the werewolf attacks and rampages are being noticed on a wider scale—their inner war is threatening to spill over into the so-called 'real' world.

"And that is why we have called you all together once again. A\lone, you can never hope to save the world, but together… Together, you can do great things.

"Are you willing to risk not just your lives, but your humanity, to keep the innocent safe?"

Mina stepped forward. "I will," she said icily.

"It's on American soil, isn't it? I'm in," Sawyer said.

"So'm I," Dr. Jekyll said with surprising spine.

"I guess it'll be fun," Skinner said.

"Then it is decided," Nemo rumbled. "The League will take on this job."

Nikolai looked at Lovina and Fang. Lovina looked at Fang anxiously, and he sighed in exasperation. "You're my ticket out of here," he reminded her. "And we aren't going to die, get seriously injured, or maimed, right?"

"You won't get eaten either, or turned into an Eraser—they're essentially just flying werewolves, right? I never got that—I promise," she said.

He sighed, shaking his not-emo head. "Fine, we're in."

The League had been filled in a bit more by Nikolai, and then waved off. Fang and Lovina walked beside Sawyer as Nemo led them to where the Nautilus had been stationed. Sawyer was asking questions and questions and questions. The latest one was, "So, what kind of weapons do you like?"

Fang grinned at the memories. "I liked using the guns from Flyboys, but Max said we weren't allowed to have guns. I like my own fists and feet second best after those."

Sawyer appeared bemused. "Flyboys? Max?"

"It's complicated," Lovina said. "There are other avian hybrids, Maximum Ride being one of them. She's off saving the world in a different part of the country at the moment, though. And Flyboys are essentially robots that go around shooting people and trying to capture Nick and Max and their friends. But we don't have to worry about them at the moment."

Lovina somehow managed to steer the conversation back to 'safe ground', getting Sawyer to talk all about the League until they reached the Nautilus and boarded. Once they were inside, Nemo turned to Lovina and Fang. "Agent Sawyer will show you your rooms, and will be your guide around the ship. Dinner is in one hour." He departed to speak to some of his crew.

"Try not to get lost, kiddies!" Skinner said, and literally disappeared down the hall.

"If you feel seasick, just find me," Dr. Jekyll said, and followed Mina away.

Sawyer grinned at the two teenagers next to him. "It's nice to have some peers around," he said cheerfully. "Alright, let's go find you your rooms."

Once Fang had committed the sight of his room to memory so that he'd recognize the door (and not accidentally walk into, say, Mina's or Jekyll's rooms), he followed Sawyer to Lovina's, which was right next door.

"Right, well, um… I'm going to go change and get ready for dinner, I'll pick you back up in a bit." Sawyer waved and jogged off down the hall.

Fang pushed Lovina into her room and closed the door, locking it behind them. He glared at her.

"Is it because I kicked you or called you a demon?" she asked, holding up her hands defensively.

"For pulling me here in the first place," he retorted hotly. "Werewolves? How the heck can I beat a freaking _werewolf?"_

"Don't forget other vampires, witches, and any FangGirls who feel like joining in on the fun."

"You're accepting _cameos?"_ Fang grabbed Lovina's shoulders and pushed her back into the wall. "And you say you won't let me DIE! How can you say that when _FangGirls _are involved!"

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Because I'm me," she said calmly, and then pecked his lips before ducking out of his grip and running to the door, which she unlocked and ran off down the hall, squealing, "Anybody who wants to have an adventure can come, but I'm only taking three people! Readers, writers of FFN, hear me and review!"

Fang groaned and walked over to his room, deciding to stay there, door locked, until dinner time. Maybe he could avoid the FangGirls if he only went out alone when ultimately necessary, and locked himself in his room whenever it wasn't…Hmm…


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

**A/N: **_So, also while I was gone, Lovina had a few people send in either themselves or their OCs (dunno who's who) to be included in the story. And here they are:_

**CJ:** _13 years old, long dark brown hair, hazel eyes (wide), olive skin glasses.Spazzy, random, sarcastic, dorky, usual._

**Kat:** _13, black skinny jeans, teal tank top, black converse, and purple zebra stripe hoodie. Brown eyes, short, glasses. Messy medium length, dark brown hair with bangs, tan skin (Indian). Talkative but shy (will talk to FanGirls and Fang but new people = no talkie), hyper, ADD, aggressive. Screams loudly, doesn't like being touched._

_So that's them. They own themselves, unless one of them's an OC, in which case whoever's OC they are owns them. (Oooh, complicated. :P) They'll be in this chapter, which 'Vina was about a quarter of the way done with when I got back from camp._

_By the way, YEAH, all the stuff about me at camp is real. And yes, Iggy did come with me. He had a GREAT time, especially since he's a sexist pig and it's an all-girl camp. Yeah...must've been heaven for him._

_And there I go rambling again. Here's the story. Enjoy the story. Buh-bye.  
_

--

Lovina was torn between pouting and jumping up and down like a maniac. Only two girls had showed up down the hallway, and she hadn't found anyone else—looked like they were the only ones interested in being part of the fun.

One of them had introduced herself as CJ, and the other was Kat. Both were about the same age as 'Vina, thirteen, although they might have been a bit older, she didn't ask. Kat was wearing black skinny jeans, a bright teal tank top, and a bright purple zebra stripe hoodie, and black converse. She was just as short as 'Vina (which made her feel good about not being alone), had brown eyes, messy brown hair, and looked to be half Indian. She was babbling off about how awesome this was and if she could have a cool pen and call other characters, but as soon as they rounded a corner and saw a crewman she shut up and seemed shy. She also didn't like being touched, as Lovina found out at the expense of a broken eardrum.

CJ had longer hair, but it was still dark brown, and she had lighter eyes—wide, hazel orbs, behind glasses as well. Her skin color was closer to Fang's than to Kat's; she was just as random and spazzy as Kat, but seemingly less shy.

All in all, they were what Lovina had expected. Hopefully, though, they weren't going to traumatize poor Fang…

"Fang-fang-fang-fang-fang—OMG _it's Fang!"_ CJ squealed, seeing Fang walking in the opposite direction down the hall beside Tom Sawyer.

Fang stiffened, and then turned around to face them. The look on his face could have been that of a man heading to his execution. "Don't shoot, Sawyer," he grumbled. "They won't hurt _you._"

"But who are they?" Sawyer asked, but Fang's answer was cut off by a piercing shriek, the sound of a stampede, and then a _whoosh-THUD!_ Fang was thrown into the wall as he was glomped by the two fangirls...

Lovina took it upon herself to answer the Secret Serviceman. "Kat and CJ.. They're um… They're Fnick's friends."

"Friends!" Fang snorted from over CJ's head. She was hugging him and jumping up and down.

Lovina sent him a glare. "Girls, calm down. You need to be inconspicuous." Lowering her voice, she added, "You can totally rape him later."

They stared at her, mouths snapped shut and eyes wide open.

Lovina turned back to Sawyer, and pointed at him. "Nikolai told us they'd be joining us, right?"

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah. Welcome aboard, ladies." He did a mock hat-tip. "How about we head to dinner?"

"Hey, Fnick, you look a bit ill," Lovina said quickly. "How about you go and rest up a bit, I'll bring you something to eat when I come back?" She gave him a look that told him to nod, pretend he was sick, and head back to his room.

He put hand to his head and rubbed the side of his skull. "Yeah, I think I'll go lay down. Don't bother interrupting Dr. Jekyll, I'll be fine, just need to lie down a bit. Thanks, 'Vina," he said with gratitude, and practically ran into his room, deadbolting the door behind him.

The FanGirls looked like they might cry. "Can't you control him?" CJ asked.

"I agreed not to," Lovina replied. "But anyway, come on.. I hope you like seafood."

--

Inside his room, Fang found a tray on his bed, laden with junk food.. _That girl has her uses._

He had just sat down to eat when a French fry was lifted up from the box and disappeared into thin air. He glared at the air. "Skinner."

"What is this stuff?" the disembodied voice asked..

"It's something Lovina made for me. I can only eat special food." Fang smirked. _Hah, now she'll have to give me junk food all the time…_ "What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

"I'm supposed to keep tabs on the new people... Make sure you're not actually the devil in disguise or somethin'."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I hear from 'Vina you've had your run-ins."

"That Gray fellow, yeah. And possibly old Quartermain as well." Skinner laughed shortly, and took another fry. Fang dug in, his smirk having faded back into a stone mask of impassiveness. "So, how come those gals are all over you? You got quite the little fan base..."

Fang snorted. "You have no idea. They're rabid."

"Even that 'Vina of yours?"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Of mine?" he mused. "She's weird. She's not quite as crazy as those fangirls. More complicated, too…"

"And what's her extraordinary thing? You've got a feathery arse, she's got what?"

Fang didn't quite know how to explain it. "I told you, she's complicated." He left it at that and popped a fistful of junk food in his mouth—only to gag on it in surprise as the submarine rocked. Skinner smacked him on the back until his airway cleared, and then he ran to the door and opened it.

Lovina was there, panting, doubled over. The two other Fan Girls were behind her. "The ship's under attack!" Lovina exclaimed. "Everyone needs to report to the conference room."

Fang sighed; but followed the others down the hall to the conference room. Captain Nemo began immediately. "We have already surfaced, but our attackers seem to have followed us there as well. We have no choice but to attack them from topside."

Fang glanced at the others, and while the two interlopers looked frightened, Lovina was staring ahead, jaw set. "When do we go out?" she asked.

"D'you have any weapons?" Sawyer asked, causing the other men to protest.

"Battle is no place for children!" Jekyll exclaimed. The others voiced their agreement.

Lovina's eyes narrowed. "Let's see. The ship is about to be destroyed, I'm getting claustrophobic, and either way, there's a good chance of us dying. I think you guys don't have much of a choice in whether we fight or not.."

Fang touched her shoulder. "Can't you just make them agree?"

She shrugged off his hand. "Shush," she muttered, but he could tell that something was wrong.

Mina finally had enough of it. "They can fight if they wish! Now, who wants to stay here and drown?"

The others had to agree that they'd rather get out of there than stay and discuss things; Nemo led the way to the conning tower.

The fangirls gathered around Lovina, who had one hand to her head as if she were in pain. Regardless, she spoke in a firm voice, "CJ, Kat, just pretend this is a total simulation. You can't get hurt, you can't die. You have whatever powers you want—like, Kat, maybe if someone touches you they get zapped with a deadly surge of electricity or something. Make anything up, it'll happen. Let's get out there and kick some butt, how's that sound?"

The fangirls squee'd. "We get to fight next to FANG!" they screamed as they scrambled up the ladder.

Fang turned to Lovina as they left.. "You alright?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Something's blocking my control," she groaned, "and giving me a killer headache too. Let's just get this over with, alright?"

"…I can't fight with my bare hands if they've got GUNS, 'Vina."

"And that's why we've got GUNS too." She held up her previously empty hand, and waved a silver pistol in his face. He looked down at his own hands and found that he had identical weapons. "Aren't I so nice? I give you guns to play with." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, ready to kick some butt?"

She didn't wait for his response before climbing up the ladder after the rest of the League. Fang shook his head, slid the guns back into their holsters at his sides, and followed her.

As soon as he was out on the conning tower, Fang had to duck to avoid a peppering hail of machine gun bullets. His eyes widened when he recognized the snarling woman who had dragged him down to the floor as Mina. She didn't spare him a glance before she'd leapt into the air and flown at the enemy ship.

Sawyer had joined Nemo's men in shooting at the attackers, ducking in-between shots to avoid the near-constant rain of bullets. "Lovina!" Fang shouted, looking around for any sight of her.

He saw a blur of a black coat, and then jumped up as Lovina's foot connected with the rail of the conning tower.. "LOVINA!" Fang bellowed, swiping in vain at her leg. Her shoe slipped right through his finger. He pulled himself up after her and threw himself into the air, diving after her small form; she was heading face-first towards the ocean. "YOU IDIOT! YOU CANT FLY!"

Just as she was about to smash into what would be like a brick-wall of water, her body angle changed and she shot up across the water, huge ripples appearing beneath her in her wake.

Fang's wings snapped open and his body jerked painfully, but he found himself catching up with Lovina. "I always liked _Get Ed!"_ She laughed and grabbed the front edge of the hover-board, shooting up a hair's breadth away from the hull of the enemy ship. Fang found them joined by CJ and Kat, who were flying on broomsticks with _Firebolt_ sketched into their handles. "Ready? Set? ATTACK!"

Fang let loose a rain of bullets into the robots without an ounce of remorse. The robots were all looking suspiciously like Lissa and Sam and The Director.

Some of the robots had dog-piled on Kat; a mistake. She screamed, _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ and the entire pile of robots was blasted into the air; a second later and tiny bits of crackling robot guts were clattering into the ocean and onto the deck.

Fang felt something hit his wing and winced, expecting piercing agony to follow—but he only felt slight pain. Another bullet whizzed towards his face, and he ducked too late; but the bullet smacked into a shimmering blue-white force field a centimeter above his skin. He felt a small bit of pain on his cheek, but it wasn't anything bad at all.

He looked around, a grin appearing on his face. He could get to like this invincibility thin—

"HOLY CRAP MAN!" Fang ducked under a swarm of bats as Mina flew over him to attack something that squirted out blood and screamed; it shocked Fang. There were humans on board too?

"Fang!" Lovina shoved him out of the way and blew his attacker's head off: Effectively hitting Lissa right in the pie hole.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Lovina admitted as she pushed him to the floor to avoid another swarm of bats.

"Lissa wasn't that ba—"

"Oh come _on_." Lovina smacked him across the head with the side of her gun, and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I found the source of the power-blockage... We have to go inside the ship, destroy the generator, and then get out.. Before it blows up."

"How long till then?"

"Eh, twenty minutes? The others will keep the 'bots busy." Lovina grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the conning tower, then jumped in first.

Fang sighed. "I am never complaining about being bored. Never again," he promised, and followed.

Lovina looked around at the empty hall in front of her. "Which way's the generator…hm…"

Fang pointed at a sign. "Maybe we should follow the signs?" She grinned sheepishly and they set off down the hall. They met no one on the way—until they reached the end of the signs at a fork in the road. "Great," Fang groaned. "Which way?"

Lovina put her hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you _brought_ us here.."

"Yeah, but someone _else_ is blocking my powers, like I said!" Lovina glared at him. "Let's go left."

"Why left?"

"Because in _Wing It,_ right always leads to trouble."

"That's your fanfiction—"

"And this is a world that was previously controlled by my brain. So, you see? It makes sense." Without waiting for further conversation, she ran off down the left hallway.

* * *

Iggy slipped the goggles back on, and realized that he was inside Emli's house. He quickly walked to a room that looked like it belonged to her--blue walls, cross-bed, posters of Maximum Ride and Harry Potter on the walls--and set Emli in her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders and flipping on the fan.

When Emli groaned a little and rolled over, Iggy sighed and sat down at the foot of her bed. _I'll just stay for a little while, to make sure she's okay, _he told himself, but soon found himself captivated in the little things, like her stomach rising and falling as she breathed, her eyes, which were sitting half-open--_That's interesting, _Iggy thought to himself--her hair, splayed about her head, gleaming in the moonlight from the window nearby...each and every thing seemed to fascinate Iggy, and he wasn't sure that it was just that he was seeing again.

When his head started to droop a little, he finally got up and scooted a nearby chair up to where he'd been sitting, then succumbed to sleep, his eyes sliding shut behind his goggles as he hunched down into the chair.. His dreams were filled with Quidditch, world-hopping, and the girl lying not 10 feet away...

* * *

Emli's eyes fluttered open, and for a little while she was confused; why was she in her room? Then she saw Iggy, slumped over in a chair at the foot of her bed, and she realized that she'd passed out at Lovina's house, and that he must have brought her back home. Blushing a little, she stood up and rubbed her eyes, quickly going into her bathroom to put on some new clothes--she was still wearing the ones from yesterday.

Then she made her way downstairs and was about halfway through her breakfast of cereal and milk when she heard a light tapping on the doorframe. She turned around to see Iggy, leaning casually in the doorway, wearing his goggles and a half-smile, as well as the clothes he was wearing the day before.

"Oh," Emli said, flushing, "I'll write you up some new clothes..." Then she did just that, writing him up a white t-shirt with a flame on the front, a black letter jacket, and some loose-fitting jeans that she thought Iggy might like. Then, having a thought, she wrote him up some orange and white Chuck Taylors and some socks. "There you go," she said, holding the outfit out to a very delighted Iggy.

Taking the clothes, he said, "I haven't known what I've been wearing for _ages_...and I've never had an outfit that reflected my personality like this one." Pointing at a small decal on the sleeve of the jacket, he added, "I especially like the bomb on the sleeve. That's just plain awesome."

"Thanks," Emli said, laughing a little as Iggy stripped his old shirt off, tugging on the new one, which had twin slits down the back. "I even remembered to write up some cuts in the back for your wings."

"I noticed."

"Yeah....so, I wonder what we're close to, according to Roh and Frecks? I mean, it's probably important....."

"Probably...maybe it's something that has to happen in order for us to go home. But now, I don't really want to go home. I mean, you know, I'm getting used to it here."

Emli smiled gently. "Thanks, Iggy," she said, then glanced at the clock and realized something. "Crap! I have to go to camp in an hour, and I haven't even packed yet!" She quickly wrote a few of her choice characters to life, who packed her bag in a matter of minutes, then disappeared with a few goodbyes.

"Well, we may as well get there early..." Emli muttered. "Never could spend too much time at the River. Besides, I think you'd make a good...hm..._can _you ride?"

Iggy frowned. "Ride what? Motorcycles?"

"No, silly, horses. It's a Western riding camp." Iggy nodded unsurely, but Emli just rolled her eyes. "You'll survive, I'm sure. Anyway, let's go!"

In about an hour and a half, they walked into the camp and signed themselves up. Emli quickly explained that Iggy was her cousin, visiting from Canada, and that he hadn't realized that she'd be gone all week... "So I figured you could always take extra hands around the barns and everything, so..."

Monty, the riding director, grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "You know what I think of Canadia," she said offhandedly, and Emli snorted; Monty loved Canada--or Canadia, as she insisted on calling it--very much, "and since he's a Canadian....well, I guess he can always stay in Mustang."

Emli nodded, seeing no flaws. Mustang was an empty cabin, down the hill and sort of enveloped by trees and such, which was why they didn't use it. "As long as he's okay with having a cabin all to himself," Emli said sarcastically, knowing that he'd have no problem with it, and headed into the drama room for lice and fever checks.

Iggy had a "fever," of course, but Emli managed to convince them after a while that it was his natural temperature.. Then they walked up to the horse cabins -- there were two sections of camp, horse side and program side, separated by a good length of trails and fields and such -- to put their bags away in their cabins.

After a few days of normal camp activities, which included things like riding, barn chores, swimming, and archery, Emli went to bed feeling a little.....unusual. There was a strange tugging sensation in her stomach, like someone'd wrapped a rope around her waist and was pulling as hard as they could. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but figured that it was nothing and fitfully went to sleep.

She woke up to an even more painful yanking in her stomach, and guessing from the pitch-black window to her left, it was still night time. _Great, _she thought. _Now I'll never get back to sleep again. _Suddenly, there was one more powerful yank, and she blacked out for a few seconds, feeling as if she was being stretched and squeezed at the same time.

When her sight returned, she found herself in a submarine, which was rocking dangerously. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "'Vina, why'd you have to yank me out of camp for this?" she asked the air, then began running, letting her instincts take over until she rammed into something--or some_one_.

"Emli?" came a voice; the person she'd run into was evidently talking to her.. "Is that you?"

"Um, yeah...'Vina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," answered Lovina, sounding unsure of herself. "Go ahead.."

Emli took a deep breath, then asked, "Why'd you have to start an adventure while I was at camp, then decide to yank me out of said camp, when I only have a day left, to join you on said adventure?! Why couldn't you just have been patient for once and waited until I came back to either start the adventure or, at the very least, to drag me into it?

"I've got a life, you know, and worst of all, today was show day, and I _just _got Denali into a slow trot!" Suddenly her mood brightened. "You should've seen my counselor's face; she was so shocked that I'd done it...priceless, 'Vina, just priceless. But either way, write me back to camp, please. Just for today.."

Lovina frowned. "But Emli--"

"Come on, Lovina, it's show day. And I can't just leave Iggy there all by himself--"

"But--"

"Please? Just for today; I'll come back as soon as I get home tomorrow, I swear on my life. Until then, though--"

"But Emli--"

"Until then, just let me go back and ride in the show, so I can--"

"_EMLI_." Lovina's patience was running thin.

"What?"

"I didn't write you here in the first place," Lovina explained. "Right now, I can't write anything, actually; somehow my _author_ity has been...I don't know, suspended or something. So I don't know how you got here, but until I can write things again...well, you might miss your horse show. Sorry 'bout that.."

Emli blinked, lost for words. "Well, how do you propose that we fix it, then?"

Lovina glanced back down the hall, which was empty. "We find Fang, and then we find the generator or whatever it is that's in the middle of this ship. I can sense that that's what's giving me my migraine. But once we find the generator, we have to blow it up. And we have to get Fang out first…"

"Where is he?"

"…He _was_ right behind me…"

"Oh great."

--

Iggy found himself in a _very_ small hallway, his legs taking him forward. He rounded a corner and found Fang there, opening and closing doors. "Hey, Fang!" Iggy called.

Fang looked up, frowning. "I thought you and Em were at camp?"

"Well, we were, and then we got pulled here."

"Huh." Fang frowned. "Come on, we need to find Lovina and Emli, and then we have to blow this place up. Should be right up your alley, right?"

Iggy grinned. "Totally worth coming here for," he said. "But how're we supposed to get out of here if we blow the place up? I mean, you know, that might be a little hard, seeing as we're in a submarine."

"I know," Fang said. "We'll figure that out after we get Lovina's writing abilities back."

"Hm?"

Fang shrugged. "Somehow, she can't write anything. We don't know why."

"Why couldn't Emli just do the writing for her?" Iggy suggested. "Maybe she could write that Lovina can write again, or something. I don't know," he continued hastily, at Fang's dubious glance. "You have any ideas?"

Fang shrugged.

Iggy shook his head. "Of course not."

**Five Minutes Later…**

"How about this one?" Iggy asked no one in particular as he kicked open another door, and found yet another empty room. He spun around and looked for Fang. "Hey, maybe we should head topside…"

"We've got to find the girls. They're our ticket out of this crazy world."

They'd been going back and forth like that for the past five minutes. It was getting on Iggy's nerves. "Come on, man. They can take care of themselves."

Fang glared at Iggy again and tried to kick open another door. His foot hit it, it rattled, boomed—and didn't open. "Looks like we've found something important."

"It's time for..." Iggy began in his television-announcer voice.

Fang did a facepalm. "Must you do that every time you take your stupid lock picking kit out?" he asked.

"Yes... Yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for...the lock-picking kit of justice!"

"…You're a geek."

"Thank you very much. Now shut up." Iggy rolled his eyes and got to work.

"There!" Iggy pushed open the door. "After you, Fangling."

Fang trudged through and was met with a blast of hot air. He squinted against the heat and looked around; something gave the large room a reddish tint, but he couldn't see what was the source of the light. "Stay away from the sides," he murmured to Iggy. "It's hot."

"I can feel that," Iggy hissed. He'd tried to touch one of the metal boiler-furnace thingies along the sides of the ramp they were on, and gotten burned. He'd pressed his burned finger to his earlobe and was now looking around. "I guess this is the place we're supposed to blow up… It gives me the creeps."

"Yeah," Fang replied. "Creeps." Something about the room was making his feathers stand on end. He shivered, even in the heat, and kept an eye out for anything suspicious… Like whatever it was that was following them, lurking in the shadows…


	7. Chapter 7: Seperate Generations

_Snap._

Fang flinched. "Iggy? Was that you?" he asked..

"Nope," replied Iggy, "I'm right here, working on the bomb. Not much to work with, but I'll do." The two boys were standing in the generator room, which was nearly pitch black. Iggy was holding a half-finished bomb, and Fang a few tools that they'd found from a nearby supply closet.

"Shut up for a second, Iggy. Let me listen. There's something there."

_Snap, click._

"See, there it goes again. Did you hear that, too?"

"No, Fang, I didn't hear that extremely loud snapping noise. It was only practically in my oversensitive ear. Now _what was it_?"

"I don't know--"

Fang whipped around in the direction of the noise, and then ducked as a deformed hand snaked out of the darkness.. Fang swung an arm out, and smacked the hand; bones crunched, and then an inhuman voice screamed in anger and pain.

"What...the....hell....was...that?" Iggy asked from where he was standing, a few feet away, looking disturbed. "There was a hand......and then that _crunching _noise, and.....ugh. Just, Fang, seriously.... What the hell was that thing, and why's it sound so whacked out? That was disgusting!"

Suddenly there were footsteps from outside the door, and a loud knocking from outside. "Fang! Are you in there?" came a voice from outside. "It's Lovina! I heard the scream, and we were looking for you, and...is that Iggy's eye?"

Iggy grinned; he was now standing right in front of the door, his eye--protected still by the goggles--pressed to the spy-hole. "What's up, 'Vina?"

"Just let me in, dork." Iggy obliged, and the girls were treated with Fang ducking the deformed hand again; it's fingers were bent and there were bones poking through the leathery skin. Fang defended himself again, this time using his foot, and the fingers _broke off_ and clattered to the floor, making clinking sounds.

"_Ugh_!" Emli looked ready to puke. "That's so gross."

Fang swung his leg back up and caught the rest of the Thing's body, and sent it spinning out into the dim light.

Lovina blinked... "What _is _that thing?" she asked.

The boys both shrugged. "We don't know," Iggy answered. "It just randomly started attacking Fang out of nowhere, and he attacked back. It's disgusting, though, whatever it is...."

Suddenly the arm reached out and back-handed Fang across the face. His hand shot to cover his mouth and nose, but blood was already beginning to drip off of his chin, gushing from either a broken tooth or a busted nose. For a moment all he could do was growl and blink away pained tears—and then he found himself swaying from a sudden dizziness and prickling in his skull. His knees collapsed.

Then the arm reached out towards Iggy, proving itself to be at least 10 feet long. The Thing used its 2 remaining fingers to wrap around Iggy's neck, slamming him to the ground as well.

Lovina tossed Emli one of her handguns, and immediately held her remaining one up and began firing. The voice belonging to the arm screamed, released Iggy (who groaned and struggled to push himself onto his hands and knees), and the arm retracted. There was a strange shuffling sound, ruffling, and an underlying sort of giant-monster-beetle-like scuttle, and Lovina followed it with the muzzle of her gun. She fired twice, but apparently missed..

There was a sound from behind the two girls, who whipped around as one to face the Thing. "Holy crap," Lovina whispered, almost silently. "That's a Tordal."

"A _what_?!" Emli clarified, having never heard of such a thing.

Lovina took a deep breath. "It supposedly looks like a blob of glup, makes a sound like rabbits screaming, and smells like old unopened rooms. It's from _The 13 Clocks_, which is this amazing book that's only about 50 pages long. You _have _to read it some time; it's really great, and--"

"Okay, I get it," Emli interrupted as the arm shot out again, wrapping around her arm and turning it so that her hand, curled around her pen, was facing upwards. "We've got a situation to deal with right now. I'll read the book after we get home, okay, 'Vina? That should be a good enough deal for now."

Suddenly another limb emerged from the shadows, grabbing Lovina's arm in a fashion similar to the way it had Emli's.. "Wonder what it wants," Lovina commented..

Then both of the girls' arms started to shake furiously up and down as he Tordal wrenched them around. "What the heck--" Emli started, then, in one downward tug from the Tordal, she dropped her pen.

Lovina fired her gun into the hand that was wrapped around her hand... "It wants to render us powerless!" she shouted over the ungodly screams, and turned the gun towards the hand attacking Emli.

Fang suddenly lunged, twin pistols aimed directly into the shadows where the arms were coming from. _Bang-bang-bang-bang!_

Bullseye.

Emli flinched a little, snatching her pen from the ground and shoving it in her pocket, then leapt away from where the monster was--anywhere but next to it was where she wanted to be. Breathing heavily, she watched as Lovina and Fang took on the Tordal, eventually reducing it to a mass of sliming glup **(A/N: GLUP!!! Such a great word...)**.

"Emli, write it away to go eat the evil Duke!" Lovina shouted, still emptying her gun into the writhing, screaming glob of glub. "Just write it _out of here or something!"_

Emli took her pen and began writing on the wall as fast as she could. "The Tordal disappeared into an alternate dimension where it fell into a black hole!"

The Tordal shivered a little, but was otherwise uneffected by Emli's writing.. "Oh, crap," Emli said eloquently.

"What did you write?" Lovina asked, coming over to see. She quickly read it, then frowned, deep in thought. "Sounds pretty fool-proof to me..."

"DUCK AND COVER!"

Iggy launched himself at Emli, dragging her to the ground. Fang dropped flat to the floor, covering his face with the side of his jacket. Lovina was too slow: as the Tordal's glup body exploded into a million particles of atomic size, they somehow _still_ managed to cover her with a thick layer of smelly, gross ooze. She stood, rigid, glaring at the shadows where the Tordal had been just a few moments before. "I knew this was going to happen," she hissed, and then she gagged and began spitting out goo.

Then it disappeared right out of her mouth, hair and clothing, with a loud sucking sound.

"Um…Wow," Emli mumbled.

"Well, now we know how to defeat a Tordal. Too bad the Duke didn't have Iggy with him." Lovina brushed herself off, collected her dropped weapons, and helped Fang up.

"So, was the Tordal the generator?" Fang asked.

"I guess it was," Lovina said, "because I don't have the migraine anymo--AGH!" Her face twisted and her hand went up to her head--the hand that was holding a gun. She smacked herself on accident, and Fang caught her as she stumbled, swearing loudly. "Alright, we need to go to another Fandom," she declared once she'd righted herself.

"What? Why?" the others asked.

"We haven't defeated the werewolves here," Fang pointed out.

"Oh well, who cares, the next Fandom has another generator," Lovina replied. "I don't know how I know, I just got this feeling when I got the mind-blast thingy."

Emli rolled her eyes. "'The mind-blast thingy'? Really, Lovina?"

"Yes, 'the mind-blast thingy,'" Lovina snapped back... "Now where do you want to go next?"

"Iannnnnnnnnn," Emli moaned... "Iannnnnnn."

"What's 'Iannnnnnnnn'?" Fang asked.

"Not _what_, WHO!" Emli exclaimed. "And Jamie! They're from _The Host!_"

"Ooh! Yeah, let's go there!" Lovina agreed.... "Although I wonder what the generator's going to be....hm..." She pondered over this as she wrote them all to _The Host_. "The group all suddenly appeared in the mess hall in the underground tunnels of _The Host_. Ian, Wanda, and Jamie are all standing a few feet away. The "natives" welcome them with open arms, and still can't die or get seriously injured."

And it happened.

Emli and Lovina let out fangirl-ish squees when they saw Ian, standing not 10 feet away from them. "HI IAN!!!" they shouted, rushing over to him.

"Um, hi...do I know you?" he asked, fumbling with a flashlight and shining it into the two girls' eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and muttered, "At least we know you're human..."

Lovina smiled brightly. "I'm Lovina, but you can call me Vina if you want to."

"I'm Emli. You can call me...Emli."

"And those two are Fang and Iggy, by the way. And no, you don't know us. Yet, at least. And, um... We're here to find and destroy something that's been trying to destroy _us._ So, wanna help?" Lovina asked.

Ian blinked. "Um, sure, I guess so..." he said slowly.

Just then, Jamie bounced up. "Hey, Ian," he greeted the older man, then looked at the newcomers. "Who're they?"

"Those are Lovina, Emli, Fang, and Iggy. They want to.....find and destroy something that's apparently been trying to destroy them." He shrugged, rolling his eyes a little as if to say, 'I have no idea.'

Jamie beamed. "Sounds fun!"

"Oh, it is," Lovina assured him, and elbowed Fang who had rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Fun. Right," rather sarcastically. "Anyway, I think it's somewhere outside."

"Outside," Ian echoed despondently.

"Yeah, I can feel the source of it somewhere up there," Lovina explained. "Giving me major static in the ears. What's so bad about outside? Can't you guys just sneak up there like usual?"

Ian's eyes narrowed. "Like usual? How do you know—how do you even know about us at all?"

"Oh, we're from an alternate dimension," Lovina said, unperturbed. "But anyway, let's not talk about that. We're going to need to find out what's the generator, and how dangerous is it, and why the hell my guns are disappearing.

"Don't disappear!" She patted her weapons at her sides, and indeed they seemed to be disappearing into thin air. She grabbed one and smacked it against her hand; it let out a protesting crackle of electricity, and then it solidified. She did the same with her other weapon, and then exchanged looks with her companions, who'd just narrowly saved their own weapons from disintegration.

"I think it goes without saying," Fang said.

"What, that we need to kick this thing's butt before we're rendered defenseless?" Iggy asked.

"No, that we need to just hang out and wait to DIE. No freaking duh!" Fang smacked Iggy over the head with the side of his gun, rolling his eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

Iggy frowned. "But why would we wait here and die when we could be going up there and fighting the generator?" he asked, looking honestly confused.

Emli just grabbed onto his arm and tugged him along in pursuit of the others, who were already halfway down the Y-shaped hallway.

"What the Hell?" Lovina gasped. "Alexander Ludwig?"

"Who?" the blond teenager blinked in the fuzzy gray light..

"Anna Sophia Robb?" Lovina gawked at the two blonds. "Who wrote you here--?"

"What are you talking—Sara, what is she talking about?" The boy turned to his sister.

"Movie?" the girl was questioning. "There is a movie about us?"

"Yeah, _Race to Witch—_OH!" Lovina did a facepalm. "OK, you're out of the movie. Not the actors. Well then, Sara, Seth, I'm Lovina. That's Emli, Jamie, Ian, and—"

"Fang and Iggy Ride. Seth, we have been pulled into an alternate dimension of a fictional book, written by a woman named Stephenie Meyer. Lovina and Emli are writers from a world where the book, _The Host_, is merely fiction, and where our 'story', a movie called _Race to Witch Mountain,_ is also a work of fiction. These two writers have the ability to 'dimension hop' and control these universes using special pens. But something has gone wrong, and now Lovina and Emli cannot control things, and they must destroy these 'generators' that are blocking their powers. That is all they truly know," Sara explained...

"And with you guys on the team, it'll be a piece of cake!" Lovina hugged Sara and then jumped back, a blush on her face. "Woops, sorry. Anyway, um—"

"Do you know these two?" Ian asked.

"Didn't you just hear the girl's explanation?" Iggy asked. "I thought she was pretty clear."

"What explanation?" Ian demanded.

Fang, Iggy, Lovina, Emli, and the two blond siblings exchanged glances. "Yes, we do know them," Lovina said slowly. "And just forget about the explanation. We just need to go destroy that generator. Fast. Before the Siphons or _something worse_ appear."

"The what?" Emli asked, having never seen _Race to Witch Mountain_ before. "What're Siphons?"

Lovina and Sara grabbed one of Emli's arms each. "Everyone, follow us," Fang said, speaking for the others, and then ran off to catch up with Lovina, Sara and Emli.

"Siphons are assassins from our home planet, that were bred to see their missions through to the end. No matter what." Seth stuck his hand through a cave wall, and then pulled it back. "Still too far underground, Sara."

"Their mission?" Emli panted.

"To _kill._ More specifically, kill Seth and Sara. Although, I don't know about if they're still trying to kill them because that was during the movie, and you two seem to be from after--?" Lovina trailed off in a question.

"Oh, the state of our home world is much better than before," Seth answered. "Our military has destroyed the information on how to create and train Siphons, and the last of them have moved on to other civilizations. However, I sense that because of the fluxing of dimensions and the unpredictability of said fluxes, that there is a great chance that the Siphons have been pulled out of the past, from before they were shut down."

"Again, another huge paragraph from our strange friends," Ian puffed.

"That's how they talk," Lovina replied breezily. "They're aliens, duh."

"Aliens? They're Souls?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"No, no," Sara hurried to say. "We're not the Souls. We are fully humanoid—we are merely from another planet. We also have telekinetic and telepathic powers, due to the fact that we have unlocked the full potential of our brains. And Seth can control his molecular density—"

"We're here," Ian cut Sara off.. "Shh."

As the strange group stepped out into the light, they made out a vast desert; as far as the--human--eye could see was sand. There was also another thing out there, a dark shadow that was barely discernible against the horizon. "What's that?" whispered Lovina.

"It appears to be the shadow of some sort of extra-large lupine animal," stated Seth.

"And it's not friendly like Junkyard, either," Sara said softly.

"Junkyard's their dog," Lovina whispered. "But that's not Junkyard… It looks more like… Oh my goodness, no. Please no."

"What?" the others demanded—well, the others, except Sara. Sara gasped and grabbed Seth's arm.

"It's a Hellhound!" she gasped.

"Like what kind of Hellhound?" Emli asked. "Like the ones from Greek mythology? If so, I hope it's like Mrs. O'Leary, because then we could probably--"

Lovina shook her head. "No, not like that," she interrupted. "They're actually Fallen Archangels, that, due to their fallen natures, have assumed appearances that are more like their personalities--Hellhounds, also known as Wulves. They eat lava, and their blood is molten metal. Vampires who've gone good can drink this instead of human blood."

"Thank you, walking dictionary," said Iggy sarcastically, from where he was standing a little ways off with Fang, Ian, and Jamie. They were all sort of fading into the background, looking uncertainly at the giant, spiky wolf in the distance, gauging how well they'd do in a fight to the death against it. _Not very well, _thought Fang grimly.

Emli bit her lip. "Let's just hope it's a nice Hellhound," she said dubiously, "although I kind of doubt it."

"Sara, can you read its mind from here?" asked Seth.

"I wish I couldn't!" she replied angrily. "It is a _vile_ thing! It is—"

"Pure evil. Yeah, I know," Lovina said from where she was busy trying to load her gun with something. She handed it to Fang, and then handed a bottle of water to Iggy. "Alright, those should be good to take down the Wulf. Just fly up and empty it onto its head, it should go poof, and it can't get you.. Watch out for Ravyns—you'll know what those are when you see them." She looked back at the distant form of the Hellhound, and didn't notice as Fang gave her a despairing look.

"Come on," Iggy grumbled, and steered Fang a little ways away to take off.

"What are _we_ here for, then?" Ian asked.

"Do you have something you can shoot these with?" Lovina held up her necklace, adorned with three medals.

"Umm…No."

"Oh, poo on you!" She glared at him. "Go back into the caves, man, there's nothing you can do except look pretty and be cool in the book. Blah!"

"Um, 'Vina?" Emli asked. "Why don't you just write them something to shoot those with?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." In a few seconds, a set of flickering guns appeared. "Just make sure they don't disappear, and you should be good to go."

Ian and Jamie both eagerly accepted one, and began running towards the Hellhound. Emli scribbled out a Gator, which both of them took in and jumped aboard, moving much more quickly once they'd figured out how to control it. "Wish us luck!" called Ian over his shoulder.

"You know, I didn't think that would work," Lovina remarked. "I mean, I'd have thought that the generator here would be doing the same thing as the generator in the _LXG_ universe."

"Apparently not," Emli mumbled.

"Yeah, apparently. So, what _is_ this one doing?"

"Other than trying to destroy us?"

"Well…it's not, really… It's just standing there…" Lovina's eyes narrowed. "Em, try writing something _now._"

"Um, alright?" Emli took out her pen and wrote out, _A popsicle appeared._

Nothing happened.

"I'm right!" Lovina nodded, and then grabbed Emli's arm, dragging her to the ground, just as a giant black bird swooped at them, screaming in a raucous, grating voice. Lovina pushed Emli away. "Em, run!" Emli obeyed.

Lovina followed, panting out, "St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle, be our defense against—"

The Ravyn cut her off, diving from high in the sky, swooping about her face, gore-encrusted talons waving furiously and fearsome, razor-edged beak gaping. Lovina raised her arms to protect herself. "HELP!" she screamed. "Someone with freaking holy water, HELP!"

"Emli!" Iggy tossed her the bottle of water Lovina had given him, and Emli turned around, uncapping it and squeezing in the same motion.

The water drenched the Ravyn, which screamed in agony and began to smoke. It shot towards Emli, who had just emptied almost the entire bottle in that one spray. Emli ducked, too slowly—the Ravyn slammed into her, and nearly knocked her over, even as it turned into thick, sulfurous smoke.

"Um, ow," Emli coughed, gently touching a bruise that was slowly appearing on her face. "Thank goodness for not being able to be seriously injured," she said, "or I would've been crushed just then." Then she shouted, "Duck!" as another giant bird came flying down from above.

Lovina ducked, and this Ravyn's talons just barely missed her. Emli lamely held up the almost-empty bottle of holy water, squeezing out the last drop as the Ravyn flew by again. Its feathers started to sizzle a little in that one spot, but other than that, nothing was happening. So, thinking quickly, Emli blurted out the first solution that came to her: "RUN!!"

And they ran, ran, and ran some more, running all the way to where the Hellhound was--Iggy almost ran right into it, before Lovina grabbed onto his shirt. Suddenly a stream of water came shooting from their right; Fang had squirted it out. It hit the Hellhound with a hiss, and a little bit of it started to sizzle, then dissolve. "I don't think we have enough holy water," Fang commented. "It's not doing much."

"Well, um, I'd write you a SuperSoaker, but I can't really write much right now," Emli muttered. "And Lovina's stuff doesn't seem to have the need to stick around for all that long."

"Fang, give me my gun back!" Lovina ducked under a spurt of Hellfire, and then snatched her weapon, grabbed the last bottle of holy water, and filled the barrel with it. She held it up, aiming straight at the Hellhound. "Guys, get out of the way!" she shouted.

They decided it was probably a good idea to listen to her, and they all moved out of the way. All of them, that is, except Fang.

"Fang, you're a freaking idiot! Go away! Sara, make it open its mouth—DUCK!"

The Wulf let out a roar, which was followed by a blazing inferno of blue, black, and scarlet fire. White-hot molten metal dripped from its jaws, and that was the last thing Fang saw before his world was consumed in the head of the fire, and the smell of burning hair and feathers.

He heard the sound of rapid gunfire, and then screams, and then a large explosion—and then the fire was gone, as was the blistering heat.

The smell of burning hair remained.

"Lovina!" He jumped forward and grabbed her arms as her knees gave way. She gasped in pain, and he let go of her to find that his hands came away bloody.

"Freaking Ravyn, shouldn't have created them…stupid imagination…" Lovina's eyes lowered to half-mast, and she swayed dangerously.

"What happened to her? How was she injured?" Seth demanded.

"The Ravyn must have gotten her when it was flapping in her face," Emli thought aloud. "But—well, now that the generator's destroyed, I guess I can heal her easy, right?" She began scribbling away, but Lovina's arms were still slashed to gory ribbons.

"We've got meds in the caves—" Ian tried to say, but Lovina groaned loudly.

"N-noo… Holy water…then…heal… Clean the curse…Cursed woo—wounds…"

Emli wrote up some holy water and dumped it over Lovina's arms, and they all watched in awe as the blood dripped away to reveal perfectly healed, unmarred skin. Lovina sighed in relief, and fell back against the sand. "I wanna go home," she moaned.

"Me too," Emli sighed. "I'm getting kind of tired of the generators already."

Fang, Iggy, and Lovina all nodded their agreement, and in no time they were waving goodbye to Sara, Seth, Ian, and Jamie, and were stepping once more into a swirling black portal.

When they stepped out of it and into Lovina's room, they were surprised to find a teenaged boy standing in the middle of the room, looking rather disoriented. He was tall and muscular, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. High cheekbones, combined with a rounded chin, pulled off his appearance for an altogether very attractive look.

"Who the heck are you?" Lovina asked eloquently.

The boy blinked, looking from Lovina to Emli, then back to Lovina again. "Roh? Frecks? What're you doing here?"

Lovina and Emli exchanged a glance. "Um, we're this world's version of Roh and Frecks," Lovina tried to explain. "They come from a parallel universe, where everyone's--"

"Yeah, I know about the whole parallel universe thing," the boy said flippantly. "I was just caught off-guard by your similar appearances, that's all. What are your names?"

"I'm Emli, she's Lovina," Emli answered. "What's _your _name?"

After blinking again, the boy said, "I'm Peter."


	8. Chapter 8: Peter

**A/N: **_Okay, so I know this took a while, but whatever. We got stuck with not that much left, and I admit that it was my turn. I was like "...Meh..." and didn't want to write for a while, but today I just decided to. So I did. And then I wrote a lot and wrapped up the chapter, writing pre-planned stuff. So MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, have fun getting to know Peter the Awesome (I LOVE HIM, by the way. He's mine. I call him. So there. Hah.) And...yeah. Enjoy. :D_

_

* * *

_

"Peter Pan?" asked Iggy sarcastically.

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Yes, Iggy, he's Peter Pan," answered Emli, even more sarcastically.

Peter grinned. "Nah, just plain old Peter," he said. "Anyway, um, how'd I get here?"

"I don't know," Emli answered. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I was just standing in my room at home, and suddenly I'm here. It was like, one second I was in my room, then suddenly I was here. I'd just gotten here when you guys came out of that portal thing. How'd you do that, anyway? The portal, I mean. That's just way awesome."

"We go into stories," Emli said. "Using the pens. See?" She wrote something on a scrap of paper, and a portal appeared. "That should lead into My Little Pony land..."

"It's hard to believe that something so amazing could lead to something so horrific," Peter remarked.. Lovina snickered, and his hazel eyes flickered over to her. She blushed..

"Sorry, my laugh's weird."

Peter blushed back. "No, that's fine. I...I think it sounds nice.."

"Thanks."

Iggy stretched and took a seat on the foot of the bed, looking exhausted. "What time is it, like midnight?" he asked, but a glance at the clock revealed that it was only 10:30 in the morning.. They all gaped at the clock. "How the heck does that work?! We left at 20 past 10, and--"

"I'm guessing that it'll be that cheesy thing about time going at different paces in different worlds, or whatever," Emli interrupted dryly. "But that's okay with me, because then we can have more fun in one day, right? Anyway, Peter.......um..." She bit her lip.

"How about we get some breakfast?" Fang suggested, causing everyone to jump.

"Sure," Lovina agreed. "That sounds good."

So they all trooped downstairs, where Iggy immediately took over, cooking even more adeptly than before, what with the goggles and all. Emli frowned. "Iggy, no offense, but those goggles are really distracting, and kind of ugly," she mused, thinking hard.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You think I didn't notice that?"

"No, I'm sure you did," Emli answered hastily, "but I think we need to get you some contacts or something." She quickly wrote up some contacts, which appeared on the table beside her. She handed them to Iggy, who slowly took off the goggles, then blinked, looking dazed.

"I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be blind," he commented, putting the contacts in like he'd been doing it for years; soon he was looking straight at the goggles. "It's really....dark. And those really _are _ugly, aren't they? I've never had a chance to see them besides in a mirror before......"

Everyone laughed, and in no time were sitting down to a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

Lovina sat back after having cleared her plate, and looked at Fang, who was sitting across from her. "I'll be right back," she said, and walked into the kitchen, disappearing from view. When she came back, she was laden with a damp washcloth. She pulled Fang's chair back. "Tilt your head up," she ordered.

He did so, peering at her quizzically. "You've got blood all over your face," she explained, and began dabbing at the dried blood under his nose. The others shrugged and went back to eating, deciding it wasn't all that interesting.

"T'anks," Fang said as she passed the cloth over his lips..

"No prob… Holy cow!"

"WHAT?" Fang sat up. "What's wrong?"

"We left the fangirls behind!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "I thought it was something important."

"It is!"

"They'll be happier there........and I'll be safer here...without them raping me..."

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their food, which was, as is Iggy's way, delicious.

"So what do you guys wanna do next?" asked Emli, looking from Fang to Lovina to Iggy to Peter. "We could keep dimension hopping if we wanted to, or we could just invite other people here, or we could act like normal people for a change and just hang out, go to a movie, go to Valleyfair...Hey, 'Vina, I've been meaning to ask you...did you ever close the wormhole between our houses?"

'Vina shook her head. "No, but only you can go through it, so it's okay."

"Okay, good, because it might be bad if my neighbors suddenly appeared in California......Anyway, um, we could go to my place, up in Minnesoooota, and check out Valleyfair if you wanted. It's this really awesome amusement park with a bunch of good roller coasters, and a huge wave pool, and its own waterpark....."

"Well, you're certainly excited about it," commented Iggy as he cleaned up.

"Sounds awesome!" Lovina said excitedly. "We'll kind of have to avoid the water things, 'cause of Iggy and Fang, but the roller coasters and stuff! Do you guys want to come?" she asked, turning to Iggy, Fang and Peter.

The guys shrugged. "Why not?"

"I'll go get my jacket," Fang said, having discarded it in Lovina's room. Lovina followed him...

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Lovina murmured.. He looked up. "I mean… I don't want you to feel like I'm dragging you around like I was this morning…"

He smirked and shook his head.. "'Vina. It's fine." He patted her shoulder as he walked past her and to the front door, where everyone was standing awkwardly around a portal.

"About time you got back," Iggy muttered. "Let's go already! I've heard too much about awesome roller coasters and bungee jumps and more awesome roller coasters to wait here a second longer..... Come on!" Then, without any further ado, he jumped into the portal.....

Emli gasped. "Wait! That wasn't done yet!" she screamed, then leapt into it after him.

--

Emli opened her eyes, then quickly rubbed them and looked again--she couldn't believe what she saw. It was pure white, everywhere, and there was no difference between walls and ground, although if Emli had to guess, she'd guess that there were no walls. When she looked down at herself, she noted with surprise that she was just an outline of herself, like a very realistic--not to mention mobile--drawing.

Then she saw that the whiteness wasn't _just _whiteness: there were little grains here and there, making Emli think of.... _Paper, _she realized. _This whole dimension is a blank canvas._

She stood up and looked straight ahead, but saw absolutely nothing, so she took out her pen and opened it, then began waving it through the air, trying to make some sort of mark on the whiteness. But nothing appeared.. The whiteness stayed perfectly white. She sat down and tried to write on the floor, which seemed to be perfectly solid, but her hand went through it as if nothing was there at all.

"This is so weird," she said aloud, and listened for an echo.

None came.

--

Lovina, still gripping Fang's hand tightly, had made the same discoveries. "It feels weird to be 2D," Fang remarked.

"Talk about a flat personality. You've got no depth," she teased.. He rolled his eyes and tugged her along.

"Keep trying that pen," he told her. "Maybe you've got to be in range of something."

She waved her pen in front of his face. "It's not doin' anything. Look, I'll even try to write on myself. It won't work." She held up her hand and attempted to write. She could feel it on her skin, but it seemed like no ink was left. "See? Nothing happens, even if I write on myself."

"Hmm...." Fang murmured.. "Well, let's try to find the others for now, and see if they know anything."

--

Iggy groaned and rolled over, and briefly thought that he was blind again, and just seeing everything against white. But when he saw his own hand, he blinked and knew that the contacts were still intact. Then he realized that Peter was crouched a little ways away. I noticed something dangling from his neck: a USB that was labeled to hold only 1....25 Mb of information. "That's weird," Iggy muttered.

Peter turned around, tucking the USB casually into his shirt. "What's weird?" he asked.

"Never mind," Iggy answered, his voice smooth as glass as he stood up and crossed the space between the two, holding out a hand to help the other boy to his feet. Peter accepted it, and they awkwardly faced each other for a few very long moments, before Iggy finally suggested that they try to find the others.

Peter nodded. "How about we split up? I can go on my own, I've got _my _pen with me, so I'll be fine."

"But what about me?" Iggy asked.

Peter paused, and then nodded and held up his hand. It flattened out in mid air, as it would against a wall. He pulled his hand away and then began drawing with an elegant calligraphic pen. "GPS…" –He handed the device to Iggy— "…and this is to get out of this world, once you find the girls."

"The girls and Fang," Iggy reminded him.

"And Fang," Peter said, but it seemed a bit forced to Iggy's trained ears. Peter pointed at the GPS. "Be careful. Her name is Bobbette. She's Roh's. Don't drop her. The others should be either due north or southwest. I'll try southwest, and you can try north. Just......ask Bobbette if you need anything."

Then Emli asked Peter for a Bobbette. Peter told her to ask Roh. She did, and recieved one, after which she did a happy dance. And life was goooood.  
In the story:

Iggy nodded curtly, then headed slowly off towards the direction that 'Bobbette' informed him was due north. He walked for a good while, and nearly imploded when he saw two figures against the horizon--Fang and Lovina. He sprinted full-out, almost running straight into Fang when he tried to stop..

"Woah, Ig...you okay?" Fang asked, looking concerned.

Nodding, Iggy stood. "Yeah, I'm fine," he breathed, looking from Fang to Lovina and back again. "Wait...where's Emli?" he wondered aloud.

Lovina shrugged. "I figured she'd be with you."

"Peter said that everyone was all together except for he and I," Iggy responded, but even as he said it, he realized that Peter hadn't said anything of the sort. He'd only said that 'the others' were either to the southwest or due north... "So that must mean that shes' to the southwest!" Iggy finished.

".....Sorry?"

"Umm…anyway, I think we should try Southwest. Peter gave me two directions, north, and southwest. Em must be southwest!"

"Brilliant. Let's start walking!" Lovina struck a pose and then began trudging off determinedly.

"Why can't we just go through a wormhole?" Iggy asked.

"Because she can't write here," Fang said.

"But—Peter could—"

"How?" Lovina demanded, whirling around.

Iggy put a hand up, but it didn't work. "Well, he put his hand up like I did, and it was like he had his hand on a white wall, and then he could write on it."

Frowning, Lovina put her hand up as well, mimicking Iggy as well as she could, but nothing happened; all she felt was air. "We'll ask him how to do it later," she said, and started walking again, going towards a slightly darkened spot, seemingly deep black against the horizon.

--

Emli sighed and stabbed at the ground again, frowning thoughtfully when the pen went right through again. She then bit her lip and reached her left hand--the one without the pen--towards the ground. It hit a solid surface. "Why the heck can't I draw?!" she asked the air, then stabbed the ground, simply out of frustration...

The pen hit something hard, and when Emli looked down in surprise, there was a firm black dot where it was touching. Immensely shocked, she started writing quickly, not letting her pen slip from the ground for a moment. "The others quickly found Emli, and they....." _And they what? _Emli thought.. _What should we do? _She shrugged and continued with a simple, "succeeded with their task, whatever it may be."

And suddenly, everyone but Peter appeared right in front of her.

"Woah!" Lovina gasped, immediately zeroing in on the writing in front of her.. "How on Earth did you do that, Emli? I haven't been able to write anything since we got here!"

Emli shrugged. "I have no idea," she said, making sure to keep the pen resting on the ground. "I just...I don't know. I just touched it to the ground like any other time, and this time it hit something solid and left a black dot, so...you know, I wrote you guys here."

"Tell me exactly what you did!"

"I put my hand down like this, and got really mad, and then…_Stab!"_

Lovina put her hand into the air, held it there, and then tried to stab her pen into the air. Nothing happened. She put her hands on her hips. "How come you can?"

"Wait, where's Peter?" Emli asked.

"He went in that direction," Iggy said, gesturing towards a spot of darkness, which was creeping across the sky like watercolor paint on a clean canvas, or dye in water..

"…Should we follow it, do you think?" Lovina asked hesitantly.

Emli shrugged. "Well, I wrote that we'd succeed in whatever task we pursued," she said, "because I was trying to cover all the bases while I could. By the way, is there anything else you want me to write?"

"We'll have enough food and drink to survive, we'll get back home alive..." Lovina started listing.

Iggy grinned. "A million dollars will suddenly appear, each of us would get a never-ending cone of chocolate ice cream..."

"I'll go with Lovina's," Emli said, writing down the things that the other girl had said. "There," she said when she'd finished, and hesitantly stood up. "Hopefully that all will work..."

Fang snorted. "Why didn't you write that you'd be able to write again whenever you wanted?" he asked.

Cue the facepalms.

"Well, ignoring that," Lovina said, "let's go see what that thing is." She gestured towards the stain of black, and began heading towards it, along with everyone else.

After a while of walking, Lovina dragged Fang back so she could stand next to Emli while they moved. "Does Peter by chance look like Meg?"

Emli thought for a moment. "Not really...I mean, the blond hair and hazel eyes and physique are about the only things you could say looks like him.. His hair's too short and too tidy to be Meg's, he's too short to be Meg, and his facial structure is just sort of different, too...so no. Not really."

"Oh. Okay. Never mind then." Lovina pulled Fang back up so he could continue his conversation with Iggy.

"Lovina, how come you keep holding Fang's hand like that? Is there something I should know about?" Emli called, grinning.

Lovina turned bright red. "Our hands got stuck together when we came into this world, I guess," she said, "because now I can't really move my fingers."

"I guess you're happy about that, aren't you?" Emli teased.

Lovina's cheeks went a bit darker. "No. Not really."

Emli's eyebrows raised, and Lovina looked away, her blush getting darker than anyone thought a blush could.

After another stretch of time, Emli stopped in her tracks and looked down; her feet were just barely touching a spot of blackness on the ground. Beyond the dot, as if by magic, a cobblestone road lead onward, and soon everyone saw that a whole bustling town stood not far away, all in black and white. Everyone gaped up at it in wonder, especially the people, who looked to be quite normal--or, at least, as normal as one could be for living in this world.

"So there _is _civilization here," Fang commented.

The group walked slowly through the streets, pausing once or twice to see the other people in their homes, most if not all of them on their computers. Once, a dog rushed out into the street and leaped up at Iggy, but its owner fearfully approached and dragged the dog away, looking almost angry at the outsiders.

"What'd we do?' Lovina muttered under her breath. "She didn't have to look so mad at us."

When they reached the end of the main road, they stopped once again to look calculatingly up at the building before them. It seemed to be a fortress of sorts, and it towered malevolently above the rest of the little town. "Should we go in?" asked Emli unsurely. "It looks really dangerous, but..."

"Well, it's either get shunned by the townfolk, die of starvation out here, or get eaten by that big…Hellhound…" Iggy's eyes widened.

"I say we run inside." Lovina dragged Fang off towards the wall, and the others followed as quickly as they could—and luckily, they slipped beyond the first wall without being noticed by the Hellhound.

"What's that?" Emli asked in a hushed voice, pointing at two menacing figures standing in front of a pair of average-sized doors. They were dressed in black, and their faces were covered with simple plexiglass face-protectors, as well as half-hidden by a pair of wings, which were folded in front of their heads. A second pair of wings were folded quite neatly behind them, and a third pair hung loosely around their feet. Their feathers were pitch black.

"Well, they're not Seraphim that _I _know of," Lovina said. "I'm guessing their watchmen or something. I mean, they are guarding the door…"

"And since we don't know about them, let's try to avoid them," Emli agreed. "How can we get inside?"

Suddenly, and to everyone's great surprise, Peter went running past them. The two sentries' wings pulled back a little from their faces, and they watched unsurely as he sprinted by. Lovina saw them lean towards each other and exchange a few words, then straighten back up and replace their wings to where they were.

Fang blinked. "Was that...was that _Peter_?"

"Yeah," Lovina answered. "Wonder what he's doing here."

"Let's follow him!" Iggy suggested.

Everyone started racing down the hallway towards Peter, and Lovina and Emli exchanged a meaningful glance. Something was gnawing at both of them--this was familiar somehow...They shrugged, signalling that they'd think about it later, and kept running towards a loud _Crash! _that had just sounded from their left.

They burst into the room to find Peter sprawled amidst a pile of fallen candlesticks, the remains of a table, and a few scattered, heavy looking books. He wasn't moving.

"Peter!" Emli exclaimed, just as Lovina shouted, "DUCK!"

They dropped flat, just in time to avoid a large red laser beam. It didn't do any harm to the wall behind them, but their hair took on a rather singed smell as it passed by.

There was an evil laugh, and they looked up at the attacker to see what was quite obviously an evil overlord—goatee and all. He twirled his laser gun in a lazy manner, his menacing face twisted in a sneer. "Ahhh, I see we have guests," he drawled. "Well, you weren't invited!" He shot at them again.

Emli and Iggy jumped out of the way, but Fang and Lovina tried to go in separate directions, and, due to their joined hands, they collapsed on top of each other in the same spot as before. The laser connected with Lovina's shoulder, and she yelped before blacking out, red electricity crackling over her clothes. Fang, rendered immobile from her dead-weight, was an easy target.

"Watch out!" Iggy yelled as the laser then cut through the air towards Emli, who flinched and fell to the ground, going unconscious in seconds.

The overlord twirled his gun, cackling evilly. "Since you're the last to go," he said thoughtfully, "maybe I'll grant you one request, if you wish..."

"You're not a very good overlord," Iggy said, jumping up and sprinting towards the man full-out, fist pulled back in preparation for the connection. "Rule number 14: 14. The hero will not be entitled to a last kiss, a last cigarette, or any other form of last request."

Another man chuckled from the doorway. "Very good," a familiar voice said. Iggy whirled around, still a good few yards from the overlord, to see another gun facing him. When he returned his gaze to the man he was running at, he realized that the overlord was no longer there.

Iggy was hit square in the chest. The man in the doorway laughed. "Or maybe not so very good."

--

When Lovina woke, she was in a small cell, with barred doors—and her pen was nowhere to be found. Fang was still unconscious, his arms and legs akimbo, his wings crushed beneath his back in an uncomfortable way. She stood, just barely avoided bumping her head on the low ceiling, and then began shoving Fang until he could roll over off of his wings. Sometime during that process, he began to wake up; as soon as she had him on his stomach, he coughed, groaned, and then rubbed his eyes with his free hand, mumbling something along the lines of, "What the hell?"

"The Evil Overlord got us," she explained. "I guess we're in the dungeons."

"The others?"

"I just woke up, how should I know?" Lovina snapped, and then turned, bellowing, "EMLI? IGGY? SOMEONE?"

No answer.

"I guess the Overlord knows a thing or two," she sighed, plopping back down to the floor beside Fang. "Well, maybe only a thing or two. After all, he has that stupid goatee…"

Fang didn't know what to say to that. He looked down at his lap, and then at the scene outside the door.

There wasn't much to see. It was just a large stone hallway, lit with fluorescent lights so that there wasn't so much as a single shadow for anyone to hide in. There were no exposed pipes, either. Morse code was out…

Craning his neck, Fang could see that the hallway was long, and seemingly endless. And from the way the sound was muted down here, Fang guessed that they were underground…

He shuddered, his claustrophobia kicking in. Lovina squeezed his hand, and he looked up; she looked away shamefully.

"How're we going to get out of this mess?" Fang asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "My pen's gone. We're screwed."

Fang sighed. "Thanks for being so optimistic," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

--

Iggy opened his eyes, coming to, and immediately winced in pain; his wings were twisted beneath him in a very uncomfortable way, sending sharp stabs of pain up his back. He rasped, "Anyone there?" but even as he said it, he knew that the answer would be "no".

He spotted Peter, surrounded by a squadron of four guards, walking hesitantly down the hallway. He made eye contact with Iggy, said something to the guards, and started struggling and fighting. The guards all rolled their eyes and grabbed him, dragging him away by the arms until Iggy could no longer see him.

Sighing, Iggy rolled over and closed his eyes once more, trying to remember who'd shot him, without much success. All he really wanted at the moment was to go home, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

This time, he realized, they would have to finish their quest.

--

Emli was already up, rubbing her head to clear the leftover fuzziness from being unconscious. She groaned and slumped back against the locked door, and was very startled indeed when it swung open behind her, and she banged her head on the ground. She sat up quickly, and looked around for guards, but thankfully there were none around.

She slowly stood up, and walked carefully along the hallway, all too aware of the fluorescent lighting above her, which was leaving no shadows except her own; even that was just a small circle beneath her. She was concentrating on keeping her strides silent, watching the ground, when suddenly she saw another shadow.

Looking up abruptly, she saw Peter, frozen in his tracks, looking like a deer-in-headlights. Emli grinned. "Peter! You're okay! I thought that Overlord guy might have killed you or something," she said happily.

Peter's shocked face slowly melted as he said, "Um, no, he didn't kill me..."

"Well, that's obvious. Any idea where the others are?"

He shook his head. "I was just going to go find them. I think they're all on separate floors or something."

"Oh. We've got a smart one on our hands." Emli nodded to herself. "Where are you going?"

Peter stopped walking. "Well, I figure we can split up and meet outside—"

"Splitting up didn't do us much good last time," she pointed out.

"Right," he said under his breath. "Well, where should we start?"

"Let's go down," she suggested. "We're almost at the bottom floor anyway."

He nodded. "Right, let's go."

They walked side-by-side down a set of stairs, also brightly lit, soon reaching a hallway much like the one they'd just left. Peter sported a thoughtful frown the entire walk, which slightly concerned Emli. "How did you get out, anyway?" she asked Peter, curious.

He shrugged. "Major butt-kicking, heroic stuff," he replied smoothly. At her raised eyebrows, he smiled sheepishly. "Alright, it wasn't that brave. I picked the lock from the inside and snuck out."

Emli smirked. "Sounds exciting," she said.

"Well, how did _you _get out?"

"My door was unlocked," the younger girl replied, and shrugged. "I accidently bumped it, and it just swung open." She grinned widely up at Peter, just as they reached the first door, which was solid metal, with a small, barred window at about eye level. Emli peered through this window, and saw only darkness. "Hello?" she whispered.

There was no reply, so the two of them moved on to the next door, and the next, Emli calling softly out each time. Peter was as silent as a shadow, and sooner or later Emli nearly forgot he was there.

As she peered into the 6th or 7th door, she called, "Anybody there?" and immediately heard a shuffling from inside. Soon, she saw both Fang's and Lovina's faces, illuminated by the light of the hallways. She grinned. "Peter, I found them. Isn't that great--Peter?" She'd turned around to tell him the good news, but had quickly found that Peter was not, in fact, there any longer. "Where could he have gone?" Emli muttered.

Lovina shrugged from where she stood on the other side of the door. "I don't know, but could you let us out, please?" she requested, a plaintive note in her voice.

"I would, but I don't have any keys," Emli whispered. "I'll go--"

Suddenly, the three of them heard voices from the hallway. They were deep, and made Lovina picture tall, muscular, black-haired men, armed with powerful guns. Both Emli's and Lovina's eyes widened, shimmering with fear. Fang was pulling Lovina backwards, into the darkness, but Lovina was struggling mightily. "Where's Emli going to go?" she asked snappily, to both Fang and Emli herself.

"I don't know," Emli breathed. "Where _can _I go? There's nowhere to hide in the hallway..."

It was then that the men rounded the corner, and they were indeed the stereotypical henchmen that Lovina had imagined. Fang sighed. "Well, do it fast," he murmured; Emli wasn't really sure whether he'd really said anything, or if she was just imagining it.

Accompanying the henchmen was Peter, held tightly by one arm. He looked dejected, and glanced almost guiltily up at Emli when two dark-haired men parted from the group of five, each grabbing one of Emli's arms and holding them tightly behind her back. Peter sighed, mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Emli asked aloud, her brain working frantically. There was something wrong here, something out of place...

Peter just shrugged. "For getting caught, for one, and...for everything." His eyes tightened as he searched Emli's face, looking almost desperate. His gaze was probing, almost calculating, as he took in every detail.

Emli took a deep breath. "Well, thanks for the apology," she muttered, uncertain. Then, she abruptly straightened, causing both guards to tighten their grip on her arms. They needn't have worried, though--she wasn't trying to escape, she'd simply realized something.

"Bright and cheery colors..." she whispered to herself. "'Read the owner's manual.' Why didn't I see it before? How could I be so incredibly, gosh-darned _stupid_?!" Her eyes bored into Peter's, and suddenly they were mutinous. "You can let go of your master now," she spat to the guard holding him, who instantly adopted a bewildered expression.

Peter, however, just smirked, managing to look amazed and annoyed at the same time. "What do you mean?" he asked languidly.

"I mean, Mr. _Evil Overlord_," Emli responded bitterly, "that I should've seen the millions of clues that you gave. I'd thought that you stated--rule 11, if I remember correctly--that you wouldn't give any clues."

His smirk widened. "Actually, I said that I would be secure enough in my power that I wouldn't leave clues in the form of _riddles_," he said matter-of-factly. "There was nothing about simply dropping hints." As he spoke, he pulled himself free of the guard's grasp, and walked up to Emli, looking very self-important. "Anyway, you're right."

"About what?" Emli breathed after she'd realized that Peter required a response. "I'm right about what?"

Peter grinned. "You should've known," he murmured, then delicately held up a lacy white handkerchief, pressing it gently over Emli's nose and mouth. "You should've known."

* * *

_WOO!! That's a total cliffhanger. And I'll admit responsibility for that, too...I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist._

_Peter: So what should I do with you? Hmm..._

_Me: I thought you always planned what to do with your captives beforehand._

_Peter: Well, maybe I'll use Plan B and--_

_Me: NOOO! Don't tell them. They'll find out._

_Peter: Whatever you say..._

_ANYWAY, please R+R?!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Dinnertime

**A/N: **_Oh, my gosh. That took forever. I'm so sorry for the long wait, you guys! And when we left it at a huge cliffhanger, too...jeez. Anyway, here's the newest chapter! You'll find out who Peter is, a little more about the mysterious Roh and Frecks, and...a little more. Enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_

When Emli awoke, she did so quickly and silently, immediately taking in the feel of saran wrap against her skin, and breathing in the dank air that surrounded her. After she'd become completely conscious, she went over things in the light of her newfound knowledge.

The USB, which Iggy had told her about on the walk to the city, was most likely filled with information on Peter's plans; he'd said, in his list, that 'any data of crucial importance will be padded to 1.45Mb in size," which obviously pointed to the small item around his neck--that way, it was inconspicuous as well as protected.

It also explained the owner's manual, and how he'd teased about it--he had made a pact never to use any strange machinery without thoroughly reading said manual. His being the Overlord also explained his name; Peter Anspach, of course, was the maker of the List.

He, of course, had most likely drawn the other Overlord--the one with the goatee--because he had promised never to grow a goatee, or to use one-liners, and he was, of course, the owner of the familiar voice from the doorway, and had tranquilized Iggy. It was also the reason for his sneaking off--'splitting up,' as he'd called it; he was working on his evil plan all that time, not looking for anyone.

_But what _is_ his evil plan?_ wondered Emli. _He either does have one yet, or is waiting until I'm conscious to put it into action, because he's tied me up._

She sighed, mentally picturing Resolution 83 in her mind. "If I can't execute the Hero immediately, I can take the time to completely--and I mean no finger, toe, or tongue wiggling--immobilize them. A couple of rolls of Saran-Wrap plus some judicious cordage will do fine," she quoted under her breath.

There was a snicker from behind her, and she soon heard footsteps approaching. "Excellent job," Peter drawled, his voice sounding quite near. "That was word-for-word; I'm very impressed."

"Woop-de-doo," she grumbled, and watched as he walked past her. "Hey, where are you going?" He shrugged and otherwise didn't respond, his shoes tapping as he continued down the hall. Emli glowered at his back. "I'd like some answers!"

"Sorry, no," he called over his shoulder, and finally disappeared out of sight.

--

Lovina had hollered herself hoarse at Peter when he'd knocked out Emli, but fat lot of good it had done. They'd completely ignored her, and it got Fang annoyed. Now he wasn't talking to her.

Which was a bit awkward, considering their hands were still stuck together.

"Sorry for screaming at 'em," she muttered finally.

"Whatev."

"...Jerk.."

He stared at her. "Me? A jerk?"

"You're mad at me. For screaming because one of my friends got knocked out by an Evil Overlord and he's a perfect Overlord. While it wasn't smart, I acknowledge that, it doesn't warrant the silent treatment. If that's what you're indeed giving me, and it's not that you're planning something crazy."

He shrugged. "Not mad at you."

"...But you've gone back to the hardly-talking, Canon!Fang," Lovina pointed out.

"There's nothing to talk about," he responded.

"Shh, someone's coming." She covered his mouth with her free hand, and then clearly avoided his eyes. His lips moved against her hands, and she could feel him mouthing, Peter?

She nodded.

"How come, Peter?" Lovina asked as he came to stand in front of the cell. "I mean...do you want world domination?"

He shrugged. "With the pens, I can do that all on my own."

"So then, what do you want? To marry Emli?" She cocked a teasing eyebrow.

He mirrored the expression, but added his own wry smile. "Rule number seven doesn't apply here, because you haven't specifically asked me what this is all about. However, I'm still not telling you."

"Drat.... Darn, I can't snap my fingers... Fang, are you seriously enjoying holding hands with me so much?" Lovina rolled her eyes. Fang copied her, and then Lovina stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh! Bright idea. While you're here, and since you can apparently write and know about this place, how come Fang and I are stuck?"

"Well, you were holding hands when you fell in, right?"

Lovina nodded. "Yeah."

"And a drawing of a pair of hands holding each other would essentially be one drawing, right...?"

"...Oh."

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Do you seriously not know how to use your Pens?"

Lovina glared at him. "They didn't come with an owner's manual or anything," she said in her defense. "As far as I know, they don't work here."

He leaned forward, flipping out an elegant SharpiePen and drawing a line between Fang and Lovina's joined hands. "They work just fine. See?" He pulled back through the bars before they could grab his arms.

He laughed at them as they wiped their hands on their jeans and glared at him grudgingly. "Yeah," Lovina replied, "I get that they work fine and all, but...how the heck do they? I haven't been able to write so much as a dot so far, and Emli just did it once, when she wasn't paying attention..."

"There you go again with the questions." Peter sighed dramatically.

"If I ask questions, I might just have a bigger chance of getting out of here alive," she pointed out.

For some reason, that seemed to amuse him. His lips twitched into a one-sided smile, and his eyes flashed across her face. "Your chances are very good already," he said, and then moved on quickly, giving a prodding comment of, "If you read the manual, you'd know."

Lovina frowned. "Well, I did read it," she lied, hoping he wouldn't catch on, "but that was a while ago, and I don't have the best memory in the world. Would you mind refreshing me?"

Shrugging, Peter leaned idly against the wall and gave a flippant reply of, "No."

"Jerk."

"At your service."

"Really? Then, would you be a dear and let us out?"

He thought for a moment, and then began laughing. Still letting out the attractive peals, he began writing on the wall. Lovina felt her limbs tingling like they were falling asleep, and when she began to try and rub them, her hands went through her legs. Eyes widening, she reached out for Fang, shouting, "HELP!"

But she couldn't hear her voice, and even as Fang's hands closed around her body, she'd disappeared.

Peter grinned charmingly at Fang, who was looking at him in bewilderment. "Don't worry," he said, "she's still in this world--still in this castle, really. I wouldn't let her go so easily." Fang scowled, but Peter payed him no mind as he backed out the door, closing it gently behind him.

The click of the lock echoed off the walls of the corridor as Peter, whose footsteps were also very loud, made his way down the hallway. His stride was purposeful, and his eyes were gleaming as he made his way briskly up the stairs and into another, identical, hallway of cells. He made his way towards Emli's, and peered inside--no one was inside the dim chamber.

Instead of being angry or confused, though, Peter was filled with a deep sense of satisfaction as he made his way up yet another flight of stairs, this time emerging into not a hallway, but a large, pure-white room with absolutely no features except a single podium, which he gingerly stepped onto. It rose higher into the air, until it was floating about halfway up the featureless walls.

Two figures were suspended right in front of the podium now, their eyes closed and their faces vacant--Lovina and Emli. Peter smiled. "Perhaps I should do it now, while you're still at peace," he whispered. "It would be much easier that way, and you wouldn't feel any pain." He frowned. "No, scratch that. It would be much easier, but you wouldn't feel any pain.. So I suppose..." He flipped a switch, and slowly, the two girls floated into consciousness, their expressions quickly going from peacefull to bemused, then to frightened.

And, as soon as the two of the girls had arrived, two more figures appeared, these ones standing firmly as if on a solid ground, but otherwise indistinguishable from the first two girls. Peter groaned. "Really, you two? Why'd you have to show up now? I was just about to kill your counterparts, that's all." Emli and Lovina exchanged a glance, but Roh and Frecks rolled their eyes.

"As if we'd let you do that," snapped Frecks irritably. "We'd probably feel the pain, too."

Roh nodded her agreement. "I really don't know why you want to kill those two, anyway. They haven't done you any harm or anything, have they?"

"Well, not directly, but they know about me," Peter muttered.

"But we know about you, too," Roh pointed out. "Why not kill us? You'd accomplish both goals, then."

He glowered at them. "But that's not the point--"

"Then what is?" Frecks asked.

Peter crossed his arms stubbornly. Roh sighed and began walking towards him. "Peter, why'd you feel it necessary to come into our fanfiction? You've made it an Original, not just a Fanfic," she accused.

"It's not my fault." Peter set his jaw. "You two were the ones who were in need of a conflict."

"What if we didn't want a conflict?" Frecks asked. "We wanted it to be entertaining."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "And having her fall in love with the emo hybrid, and you falling for the pyro, is 'entertaining'? Truth or Dare? Quidditch? It's a crack fic that's been watered down with prune juice."

Roh shook her head and continued approaching him. She was halfway across the room now, drawing closer, so slowly. Peter turned and began walking closer to Lovina, his pen uncapped. "Peter, stop it," Roh called.

He ignored her.

"Cut it out, Peter," Frecks yelled. "You know this won't do you any good."

"How do you know it won't do me any good?" Peter called back, his pen hovering only millimeters from Lovina's neck. "Just butt out, you two. It's none of your business."

Through her terror, Lovina had just noticed that Roh and Frecks were in full color, and that Peter was slowly gaining color to his face, clothes, etc. "Why are you guys colorful?" she asked, but her voice came out as barely a whisper. Roh caught her eye and winked, which didn't really clear anything up.

"Hmm?" Peter replied questioningly.

Emli tried to answer. "She was wondering why you, Roh, and Frecks had color," she tried, but her voice was no louder than Lovina's. Then she noticed that, slowly but surely, she was sinking ever-so-slowly downward, and so was Lovina, who didn't seem to have realized it yet.

But Peter's pen wasn't, and, as Lovina's chin protruded from her neck, the pen was bound to make a mark. "'Vina!" Emli gasped, trying to be as loud as possible. "Look out!"

It was too late; the pen gently traced Lovina's chin, and it was bound to do whatever Peter was planning to do to her neck--cut her skin, possibly burn her or something...But nothing happened. Lovina's skin remained unblemished, uncut, and unburnt as she sank ever lower from where she had been hovering, keeping perfect time with Emli as Roh, Frecks, and a frantic-looking Peter watched on.

Peter was scribbling worriedly on his podium, his pen simply flying, but his pen was making no effect on the girls' decline in height. "What is going on?" he exclaimed. "Why are you...where are you going? Why won't you stop?" He suddenly rounded on Roh and Frecks. "You're doing this, am I right? What the heck?"

Roh and Frecks grinned, and Frecks replied, "It might be us, and it might be because we can control those two," she gestured nonchalantly towards the two sinking girls, "with no interceptions. It's in the rulebook." She held up a heavy volume, titled, "Rules of the Pens: Volume III."

Peter groaned. "You've always got to bring that stupid book into everything," he complained. "This is a different world, a parallel universe, for goodness's sake! Could we take a break from the goshdarned rules for a few days, do our own thing, have some fun? I mean...well, what's it say if another person has the counterparts legally hostage? Can you still control them? Because, I mean, they were under my complete control and demand before you two bust in and ruined everything."

"'I woulda gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog,'" Emli quoted under her breath to Lovina; her voice was coming back as she sank towards the floor, now almost ignored by the arguing group high above. "What a whiner."

Peter jumped as Roh put a hand on his shoulder. He was taller than her by about a foot, but he seemed almost scared as he began walking backward as fast as he could. But she followed, until his back was against the wall and he had nowhere to go. "Come on, it's dinner," she told him. "I'm hungry, and you're supposed to be coming over tonight, remember?"

He groaned. "Please no..."

She dug her fingers into his shoulder and said, "We need to talk, Peter," before they both poofed away..

There was a quiet thump as both Emli's and Lovina's feet touched the ground, and they exchanged a quick glance at each other, before looking up at Frecks, who was high above them, but descending quickly. When the otherworldly girl landed next to them, she was bombarded with questions about what had just happened.

"He's from your world, isn't he?"

"How come he's evil?"

"Why'd you guys come _now _and not _two hours _ago?"

Frecks sighed. "Yeah, he's from Roh's and my world. I don't know why he's evil, some people just are. And we came now because he was supposed to come to Roh's house, and he was late. We can't magically tell when he's being an idiot."

"Oh. Well, can't you somehow use us to know what we're doing? Or something?"

"Um, no, not really. I mean, sort of, but not really." Frecks ran a hand through her hair. "Look.. You guys are parts of a fanfiction we're writing. We decided to just let you guys roam around on your own so you can create the maximum, utter, _randomness._ We check in periodically to see how many pages you've gotten."

"You mean...we're not real, or something?" Emli asked, feeling utterly confused.

Frecks blushed.. "Well, you're real to Roh and I. You're basically us, just in our Fanfiction. Your world--this world--is made up of our words, although it's based off of our own world. It's...it's complicated."

"But I had a life before I ever met _you_!" exclaimed Lovina.

"You had Roh's life," Frecks said. "Like, with the Family, your sisters, your half-brother, parents.... Meanest Daddy in the World? That's all Roh's stuff."

Lovina blinked. "R-really? But..." She got a very confused look on her face as she studied her hands. "So it wasn't me? None of it really happened to me, just Roh?"

Frecks nodded. "And all that with Jay, the Family, your dad...that was all mine," she told Emli. "But it's not that bad. It's just like having a twin sister who's gone through exactly what you've gone through."

"I have a question," Emli began slowly. "If that was true, then how am I talking to you right now? Shouldn't I be experiencing what you experience, and vice versa? I'm thinking different things, saying different things..."

Frecks shrugged. "This is your world. We only do things in tandem when we're each in our own world." She checked her watch. "Speaking of which, I was invited to that get-together with Peter, and I'm already pretty late. See you guys later!"

"Wait! I wasn't invited to the dinner with the Peter here!" Lovina interrupted.

With another heave of her shoulders, Frecks replied, "That's because Roh and I didn't write it. Your lives are the FanFiction right now...but after that, you'll go back to your--our--normal lives." She smiled and waved, and in a few seconds, was gone.

–

"I want to go home," Fang grumbled from where he was still locked in a cell.

Iggy, who'd suddenly appeared in the cell next to him for some reason, grunted. "Tell me about it. This—and it sounds so weird, but it's true—this is so annoying. It's got no _plot._ If it had a plot, some point to all of it other than just the drive of two hyper teenagers, I'd have so much more fun!"

"You do realize that if it had a plot, it would involve Fang dying?" Lovina's voice echoed down the hall, and Fang leaped up from where he'd been lying to press his face against the bars.

"Lovina! Emli!" Iggy called, having sat up but not bothered going to the barred door (what was the use? He was blind). "What happened?"

The girls exchanged a glance. "Well," they said in unison, "it's a pretty long story."

* * *

_That one was pretty short, compared to some others...but you'll live, I'm sure. :) We'll try to get our acts together to post another one soon!  
_

R + R?_  
_


End file.
